Pharaoh
by Lexy Yu Ciel
Summary: Penindasan terhadap wanita sudah biasa terjadi di negara Mesir. Kelahiran para wanita bukannya tidak diinginkan namun fungsinya begitu rendahnya dimata para pria. Di ramalkan oleh peramal ulung jika kelak akan terlahir bayi perempuan yang akan merubah derajat para wanita mesir. Sosok yang akan di agung agungkan - Pharaoh.
1. Prolog

**_Disclaimers: Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Pair: SasufemNaru_**

 ** _Genre: Angs, hurtcomfort, tragedy, romance_**

 ** _Warn: Typo, alur gaje, mungkin membosankan_**

 ** _Happy reading_**

 ** _Don't like don't read_**

*

"B-bayi perempuan yang mulia." Wajah wanita itu memucat seketika. Senyum cantiknya luntur. Ia mengharapkan jika bayi laki laki lah yang akan keluar.

"M-maafkan aku." Wanita itu menyambut puterinya dari uluran tangan bidan. "Maafkan aku nak maafkan aku. Kau akan mengalami masa masa sulit." Tangisnya pecah kala memeluk mahluk kecil yang baru ia lahirkan.

Telah lahir Uzumaki Naruto Puteri dari isteri pertama adik dari sang fir'aun mesir Uzumaki Kushina dan Uzumaki Minato.

Tidak terlalu memggemparkan kerajaan mesir pasalnya yang terlahir adalah bayi perempuan. Lain hal jika yang terlahir adalah bayi laki laki.

"Sabarlah Kushina." Isteri dari fir'aun itu merangkul adik iparnya yang tengah memeluk puterinya. "Ramalan itu." Kushina terdiam seketika.

"Kau benar Mikoto." Matanya kembali berbinar.

"Yakinlah kalau Naruto akan menjadi wanita hebat nantinya."

Kushina mengangguk. Senyuman kembali terukir di wajah cantiknya.

"Kehidupannya akan sulit. Tapi aku akan mempersiapkan segalanya untukmu. Kau adalah keponakan dari fir'aun yang terhormat walaupun kau seorang wanita." Kushina mengecup pucuk kepala sang anak.

 ** _Prolog end..._**

 ** _Reviewnya gaes ' 3')_**


	2. 1

Nakal, sembrono, tidak bisa di atur, dan bar bar adalah kata yang tepat untuk keponakan keci berjenis kelamin perempuan dari fir'aun. Para tentara hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya menatap gadis kecil itu. Namun dibalik dari kenakalanya ia memiliki sesuatu.

Di usia yang masih 13 tahun sudah memiliki kemampuan fisik, beladiri, stamina, kepintaran. Seluruh istana mengakui kehabatan dari gadis itu. Namun satu hal yang mematahkan seluruh kelebihan yanh ia miliki

一 Karena ia seorang perempuan.

Jika dimasa sekarang kita bisa berbangga karena menjadi seorang wanita karena emansipasinya serta di lindungi mati matian kehormatannya namun tidak di masa lalu tepatnya di mesir.

Wanita hanya budak bagi pria, keberadaan wanita hanya untuk memenuhi hasrat pria.

Gadis itu akan langsung menendang telak tubuh prajuritnya jika mereka berani mengatakan hal itu didepannya.

Siang yang cukup terik. Mengigat mereka tinggal di gurun tentu saja sekitarnya begitu panas. Terbiasa adalah kata yang tepat untuk mereka yang tinggal di sana.

Ekosistem yang ekstrim namun mereka memiliki sumber daya yang cukup kaya hingga membuat mereka hidup sejahtera.

Dua sosok yang berbeda gender tengah beradu pedang di atas arena. Pertarungan keduanya cukup sengit di antara keduanya. Sudah sangat lelah dan terhengah hengah namun sama sekali tidak ada yang mau mengalah, hingga salah satu dari mereka terjatuh.

"P-PANGERAN? ANDA TIDAK APA APA??" Raung prajurit yang langsung menghambur mendekati bocah kecil yang terjatuh. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?" Rajurit itu menatap marah kearah gadis kecil yang memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kenapa bertanya? Bukankah kami sedang latihan? Dia terjatuh karena dia hilang keseimbangan dan memberiku celah." Gadis kecil itu memikul pedang kayunya.

"Bisakah kalian tidak berlebihan dan mengganggu latihanku?" Desis bocah kecil yang terjatuh tadi yang sekarang sudah kembali berdiri karena bantuan dari prajurit. "Lagi pula ini hanya latihan. Pedang kayu itu tidak akan membunuhku. Kenapa kalian terlalu berlebihan jika Naruto membuatku terpental?" Sasuke menatap tajam kearah prajurit yang sekarang hanya bungkam tak berani menjawab.

"Tch." Bocah kecil itu melempar asal pedang kayunya dan pedang kayu milik gadis kecil bernama Naruto, kemudian menarik gadis kecil itu pergi dari tempat latihan.

"Mereka menyebalkan." Desisnya.

Angin panas itu menyapu kulit tan Naruto. Ia tersenyum sembari menatap birunya langit yang berselimut awan tipis.

"Itu karena aku wanita." Jawabnya enteng. Bisa dibilang ia terbiasa diperlakukan berbeda karena ia wanita.

"Kau bahkan bisa melakukan hal yang seharusnya pria lakukan dengan lebih baik ketimbang pria itu sendiri."

"Karena aku berbeda, Sasuke." Naruto sama sekali tidak menatap bocah itu ketika berbicara. Langit tampak lebih menarik ketimbang lawan bicaranya. Ya walau lawan bicaranya itu sama sekalo tidak keberatan. "Aku benar benar senang karena kau tidak memperlakukan ku dengan berbeda." Kali ini Naruto menatap mata kelam itu dengan tatapan lembut. Al hasil membuat empunya tertegun.

"Itu karena aku merasa kau tidak berbeda."

"Maksudmu kau menganggap aku laki laki Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto menyipitkan mata.

"Tch bukan begitu dobe."

"Kau beru menghinaku, Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto menatapnya nyalang.

"Oh ayolah kau ingin ribut lagi denganku? Kau tidak lelah Uzumaki Naruto?"

Dan tawa mereka pun pecah. Yah mereka berdua memang sangat akrab. Usia mereka memang berbeda setahun, Sasuke yang setahun lebih tua dari Naruto. Namun sejak pertama melihat Naruto, Sasuke sudah sedikit menyimpan sepercik perasaan sayang.

Masa kecil yang tidak terlalu buruk bagi Naruto selama Sasuke berada di sisinya. Namun bukan berarti ia harus bergantung dengan Sasuke- tapi...

Ada kalanya ia benar benar membutuhkan bocah itu. Contohnya seperti sekarang.

Ketika ia tidak sengaja membuat salah satu pangeran dari selir fir'aun terluka.

Salah satu prajurit tidak segan untuk memukulnya hingga giginya terpental. Kecelakaan karena latihan tentu saja hal yang biasa. Namun akan terasa berbeda jika itu tentang Naruto.

Matanya sudah berkaca kaca menatap nyalang para prajurit. Dan bahkan ayahnya juga ikut menamparnya. Ia memegang pipinya yang berkedut sakit. "Ayahanda?" Naruto menatap tidak percaya sang ayah.

"Ini bukanlah hal yang di kerjaan wanita seharusnya kau sadar itu." Walau pria paruh baya itu mengatakannya tanpa ekspresi tapi Naruto tahu kalau ia sedang memendam emosi. "Kau tahu kalau kelak Kabuto akan menjadi prajurit. Kau tidak boleh melukainya."

Alasan bodoh untuk melindungi seorang laki laki bukan? Bahkan ketika perang kelak luka yang akan di dapat bakal lebih dari ini. Kemana otak para orang dewasa itu? Pikir Naruto ditengah emosinya.

Tatapan penuh olok. Itulah yang ada di mata Kabuto saat ini. Membuat emosi Naruto semakin memuncak.

Jika sudah ayahnya yang berbicara Naruto malas untuk menjawab atau meladeni. Menentang omongan laki laki adalah hal yang percuma. Tentu saja ketercualian untuk Sasuke.

Naruto hanya bisa berlari sambil menangis. Jika sudah begini, satu satunya tempat untuk mengadu adalah sang ibu.

"Ibunda. Kenapa kau melahirkan ku sebagai perempuan." Naruto kecil yang terisak. Sesekali meringis ketika bantalan yang dibasahi obat itu menyentuh pipinya yang terluka.

Kushina hanya bisa menangis dan merafalkan maaf berulang kali pada puterinya. Sungguh bukan keinginginannya untuk membuat darah dagingnya tersiksa.

Tidak di perhatikan. Salah satu hal yang Naruto syukuri sebagai seorang wanita di dalam keluarga kerajaan. Mereka yang memprioritaskan dan memanjakan anak laki laki membuat para puteri -apa lagi itu yang sebingal Naruro- sedikit terbaikan dan tidak di perhatikan.

Naruto menjadi sangat leluasa untuk pergi berjalan jalan keluar istana untuk menemui sahabatnya.

Ramai sekali. Para pria itu menggeromboli satu titik. Menonton sambil tertawa dan melemparkan koin perak dan perunggu di sekitarnya. Tidak lama kemudian gerombolan itu menyepi.

Hiburan tari adalah alasanya. Penari jalanan ada profesi dari sahabat Naruto. Gadis seusinya yang sangat lemah lembut dan baik hati. Ia begitu pandai menari. Bagi Naruto gadis kecil itu adalah sosok wanita yang sesunggunya.

"Naru-chan? Datang lagi?" Sapanya setelah selesai memungut koin yang dihamburkan tadi.

"Hay Hinata."

Cantik. Senyum gadis kecil itu sangat cantik menurut Naruto. Orang yang tepat untuk di pilih Naruto.

"Hinata aku ingin kau ikut denganku ke istana." Sontak saja tempat koin itu terhempas ke tanah setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Ah aku pikir kenapa." Hinata menghela nafas lega mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

Hinata sempat berfikir jika Naruto ingin menikahinya. Kalian bisa membayangkan sendiri jika menjadi Hinata. Naruto 99% berpenampilan seperti bocah laki laki walau aslinya dia adalah perempuan. Naruto tidak terobsesi untuk menjadi laki laki hanya saja ia merasa nyaman dengan penampilannya ini. Walau ia merasa tidak lama lagi untuk mempertahankan penampilannya.

"Kau bisa kan membantuku Hinata?" Mereka masih melangkah santai menuju ke istana.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan menjadikan Naruto wanita yang sesungguhnya." Hinata tersenyum manis. "Tapi kenapa tiba tiba?"

"Ibunda. Ini saran dari Ibunda."

Hinata menatapnya bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu pastinya. Tapi aku rasa ada sesuatu hal yang membuat kaa-chan untuk menyuruhku begitu."

Hinata mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjadi pelayan pribadi tuan puteri Naruto." Hinata terkekeh merangkul pergelangan tangan Naruto, dan Naruto pun hanya ikut terkekeh mendengar penuturan Hinata.

Mereka mempercepat langkah mereka menuju istana. Jika sudah tiba kelak, proses belajarnya akan segera di mulai.

 ** _Bersambung..._**

 ** _Gmna pendapat kalian ?_**

 ** _Reviewnya dung~_**


	3. 2

Terik. Panas yang sangat terik siang ini. Namun sudah sangat biasa bagi para penduduk mesir yang menempati gurun.

Untuk beberapa minggu ini Naruto selalu menghindari dan menolak ajakan berlatih dari sang pangeran kecil. Heran? Tentu saja. Naruto biasanya tidak pernah menolak untuk latihan bertarung. Atau telah terjadi sesuatu padanya?

Di halaman belakang istana. Biasanya Naruto akan duduk duduk di sana jika ia lelah berlatih tarung. Memandangi indahnya air mancur dengan pahatan indah wajah fir'aun terdahulu.

"Lihat wanita wanita bar bar ini."

Naruto tahu sekali siapa pemilik suara menyebalkan ini. Yang katanya adalah petarung terkuat istana di usia belia. Kemampuannya melebihi putera putera fir'aun lainnya

\- namun kalah ketika melawan Naruto?

"Ah.. Selamat siang pangeran Kabuto." Gadis kecil itu membungkuk hormat.

Heran. Biasanya Naruto akan menyambar dan memukul dirinya. Kabuto dan kawan kawan berlatihnya menatap heran kearah Naruto.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" Naruto memiringkan kepala menatapnya.

Merasa tidak mendapatkan respon yang di harapkan mereka meninggalkan Naruto berdecih.

Gadis kecil itu mengerutkan dahinya heran.

Biasanya istana akan riuh sekali akibat ulah nakal dari keponakan perempuan fir'aun yang satu ini. Namun istana jauh lebih tenang bahkan terlewat tenang. Beberapa orang di istana sedikit merindukan kehebohan akibat gadis kecil yang bernama Uzumaki Naruro.

Sedangkan yang dimaksud sekarang tengah sibuk berbincang sambil menikmati pesta minum teh bersama gadis kecil yang katanya adalah pelayan pribadi Naruto.

Kabuto. Bocah kecil itu semakin heran melihat perubahan drastis karakter Naruto. Entah kenapa ia merasa sebal.

"Kerja bagus Naruto. Aku yakin jika tujuanmu akan tercapai." Hinata menggenggam erat tangan Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam memandangi langit yang mulai menggelap. Ia bersumpah atas nama ibunya akan menjadi wanita sesungguhnya. Memperlihatkan pada semua orang jika wanita bukanlah budak pria.

Naruto bahkan rela bersandiwara seumur hidup demi sumpahnya.

Seperti yang sang ibu katakan. Berjuang sekarang demi takdirmu kedepannya. Kau akan mengemban takdir yang besar jadi kau harus mempersiapkannya dari sekarang.

Naruto masih tidak mengerti apa maksud dari ibundanya itu tapi hanya satu yang ia tahu. Jika ibunya ingin Naruto berubah. Jika itu yang ibunya inginkan maka akan Naruto lakukan.

Mesir pada jaman dahulu. Wanita selalu di anggap sebagai budak.

Entah itu budak nafsu atau budak fisik. Mereka yang selalu terlihat lemah membuat lelaki semena mena terhadap mereka. Namun itu tidak berlaku bagi Naruto. Contohnya seperti sekarang.

Bocah kecil bernama Kabuto ini selalu mencari gara gara. Jika saja Naruto sedang dalam tahap berubah, mugkin Kabuto sudah tergeletak di tanah.

"Kau, jangan bersandiwara." Kabuto mendorong bangku yang Naruto duduki membuatnya terjungkal dan terjatuh kelantai.

"Naru-chan." Pekik Hinata yang melihat sahabatnya itu terjatuh. "Apa yang anda lakukan pangeran? Aku dan Naruto sedang melakukan pesta teh. Kenapa anda berbuat seperti ini? "

Ucapan Hinata membuat para pelayan dan prajurit melihat kearah mereka. Menatap Kabuto tidak percaya. Bagaimana pun juga Naruto adalah seorang puteri. Keponakan dari fir'aun Mesir, Uchiha Fugaku.

"Tch. Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Asal kalian tahu anak ini bersandiwara." Pekiknya sambil menunjuk hina Naruto yang sudah berdiri di bantu oleh Hinata.

"Maafkan saya pangeran jika saya memiliki salah kepada anda sehingga anda memiliki kebencian sedemikian rupa dan melakukan ini kepada saya." Naruto membungkuk hormat pada Kabuto, membuatnya semakin merenyit dan tidak suka. "Saya berubah demi kedua orang tua saya. Mereka ingin jika saya tetap pada peran saya ya itu wanita dan tetap pada prilaku wanita. Jika anda tidak menerima perubahan saya. Katakanlah pada ayah saya."

Kabuto bungkam. Ia semakim terpojok karena para pelayan mulai membisik bisikan sesuatu tentang dirinya. Dengan perasaan kesal Kabuto pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata. Setelah kepergian Kabuto mereka melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang sebelumnya terganggu.

Perubahan Naruto terbilang sangat pesat. Dari gadis kecil barbar kini menjadi gadis kecil yang anggun. Sang paman yang notabennya adalah seorang fir'aun merasa kagum akan perubahan keponakan kecilnya.

Naruto adalah puteri ke 5 dari 5 puteri kerajaan Mesir.

\- Sakura

\- Karin

\- Shion

\- Sarah

\- Naruto

Namun Narutolah yang katanya memiliki sifat paling buruk di antaranya. Namun Naruto berhasil mematahkan asumsi itu dengan perubahannya.

Para puteri ini adalah para calon yang akan di nikahkan dengan putera fir'aun. Tentunya bertujuan untuk menambahkan keturunan dan bala Tentara. Diharuskan pula mereka untuk melahirkan bayi laki laki.

Pernikahan antar saudara sudah lumrah dijaman kerajaan Mesir kuno. Bahkan para fir'aun terdahulu menikahi adik kandung satu ibunya sendiri.

"Kau banyak berubah anakku."

Naruto yang membungkuk hanya tersenyum membalas pria yang menjabat srbagai raja itu.

"Aku bersyukur karena kau mau berubah."

"Tentu saja paman. Demi kedua orang tuaku. Dan demi kerajaan Mesir."

Fir'aun tersenyum puas.

"Kau adalah puteri dari saudara kesayanganku. Dengan kau yang sekarang kau menempati kandidat."

Naruto hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi yang sulit dimengerti. Bukan karena tidak paham. Namun ia paham betul dengan maksud sang paman.

"Kau memiliki kemampuan di bilang luar biasa untuk seorang perempuan." Lihat? Begitu merendahkan. Mereka selalu berfikir jika wanita itu tidak bisa melakukan apa yang pria lakukan. Salah. Tentu saja itu salah menurut Naruto. "Aku akan menempatkan mu pada posisi special. Penerus Pharaoh."

Naruto terkesiap. Naruto memang gadis kecil berusia 13 tahun namun bukan berarti dia tidak memahami apa yang di maksud sang paman. Katakanlah jika puteri dari Kushina ini sudah jenius sejak lahir. Memiliki pemikiran yang terbuka.

Itu artinya...

"Kau akan menjadi calon dari Uchiha Kabuto. Putera ku yang akan Pharaoh berikutnya."

Ucapan dari sang fir'aun bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa ditentang. Jika Fugaku pamannya sudah berkata begitu maka itu yang harus ia lakukan.

Matanya menatap kosong birunya langit. Terasa sekali kekuatan yang begitu mengikat hidupnya. Membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak terasa sesak. Demi apapun, Naruto akan terima siapapun putera fir'aun asalkan jangan Kabuto.

Hanya sang ibu yang menjadi tempatnya untuk mengadu.

Sebagai isteri dari adik fir'aun, Kushina begitu dimanja. Tidak hanya karena itu. Kecantikannya yang bak anugra menjadi alasa utama kemapa wanita ini begitu di layani dengan baik. Bahkan pesonanya pernah membuat fir'aun yang sekang bertekuk lutut dulunya. Namun Minatolah yang menjadi pria beruntung.

Naruto berjalan dengan tatapan kosong mendekati Kushina. "Puteriku?" Panggilnya dengan wajah cemas.

"Ibunda." Naruto langsung meringkuh kepelukan ibundanya. Kedatangan Naruto tentu saja tidak membuat para pelayan berhenti untuk melayani Kushina. "Ibunda pasti sudah mendengarnya."

Jika mengenai pertunangan puterinya dengan putera fir'aun tentu saja Kushina mengetahui. Bahkan Kushina dan Minato adalah orang pertama yang mengetahuinya. "Naru tidak suka?"

Naruto masih punya otak untuk tidak mengatakan dengan gamblang jika ia membenci putera fir'aun yang satu itu. Ia masih sayang nyawa dan kedua Orangtuanya. Naruto hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Kushina hanya menghela nafas berat. Ia yakin jika puterinya tidak segila itu untuk menentang keputusan fir'aun. Kushina percaya pada keputusan yanh Naruto buat. "Jadi?" Kushina meminta pendapat Naruto mengenai itu.

"Aku akan melakukannya. Demi ibunda dan ayahanda." Kushina tersenyum puas. Tentu saja keputusan Naruto sesuai harapannya.

"Untuk saat ini jalani saja Naruto. Apapun yang akan terjadi kedepannya, walau kau harus bersandiwara."

Naruto mengangguk. Paham betul ia apa yang di maksud ibunda.

Jika memang ia adalah bayi perempuan yang di ramalkan. Maka apa pun itu haruslah ia jalankan.

Sudah sebulan Sasuke tidak melihat gadis kecil itu di tempat latihan. Biasanya Sasuke melihat Naruto sedang melakukan pesta teh dengan gadis kecil lainnya yang tidak ia kenal. Membuatnya enggan untuk menghampiri Naruto.

Siang ini di air mancur halaman belakang istana Naruto tampak sedang duduk sendirian. Tentu saja itu adalah peluang besar untuknya. Menanyakan segala berita yang belakangan ini begitu hangat di istana. Mengenai Naruto dan putera kesayangan fir'aun setelah dirinya dan sang kakak Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Kabuto.

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan?" Seperti biasa, putera kesayangan fir'aun yang satu ini sangat senang to the poin.

"Apa?" Naruto hanya mengerutkan dahinya menatap Sasuke yang kini dusuk di sampingnya.

"Kau dan Kabuto. Ku kira kalian musuh bebuyutan."

"Tepat sekali. Dan selamanya akan selalu begitu."

"Lalu... Apa yang selama ini aku dengar."

Naruto hanya menghela nafas. Ia tahu betul jika Sasuke sepupu terdekatnya kini tengah menuntut penjelelasan. Mengingat Sasuke cukup protektif padanya.

"Seperti yang kau dengar, Sasuke." Naruto bisa mendengar helaan kecewa pada bocah kecil di sampingnya itu. "Aku tidak bisa menentang paman. Aku hanya perlu menjalaninya saja."

"Kau tahu jika menikah dengan calon pharaoh artinya kau harus memastikam dirimu untuk melahirkan Keturunan?"

Naruto bungkam. Ia tentu saja tidak akan membiarkan laki - laki yang tidak ia suka menyentuh tubuhnya.

Sasuke pun tahu betul jika Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa menentang keinginan dari fir'aun.

Sasuke mengacak lembut pucuk kepala Naruto. "Jika kau tidak suka. Katakan saja pada ku. Maka aku akan membantumu."

Tatapan mereka saling bertemu. Naruto memandang mata kelam Sasuke penuh arti. Tentu saja Naruto audah memprediksi jika dirinya akan meminta bantuan Sasuke suatu saat nanti. Pasti.

 ** _Bersambung..._**

 ** _Fahzi Lucifer : hoo pasti itu._**

 ** _Gumizaq : makasiiih_**

 ** _Tectona Grandis : Iya. pengen aja buat cerita tentang mesir kuno gtu_**

 ** _FayRin D Fluorite : makasih koreksinya. saya berusaha semampu saya buat menyampaikan pesan di cerita kali ini. mudahan aja tersampaikan_**

 ** _Reviewnya gaes~ ( ᐢᐢ )_**


	4. 3

Beberapa tahun telah berlalu. Naruto sudah berusia genab 18 tahun. Jika dimasa kecilnya ia dianggap remeh maka ketika ia dewasa ia begitu di puja. Kecantikannyalah yang menjadi alasan. Keturunan dari Kushina memang tidak bisa di anggap remeh.

"Yang mulia." Para pelayan yang melayani Naruto meneteskan airmata setiap kali menghiasi tiap jengkal tubuh Naruto. Perlakuan Naruto yang lembutlah yang menjadi alasan mereka.

"Sebentar lagi yang mulia." Gadis itu - Hinata menyisiri rambut panjang Naruto. "Tahun ini kau akan melaksanakan pernikahan yang sudah direncanakan Fir'aun." Naruto sama sekali tidak bergeming. Mata langit milik Naruto menyendu seketika.

Semua mata memadang ke arah langkah elok Naruto. Setiap orang yang ia lintasi tak habisnya memuji dirinya. Berjalan menuju singgasana fir'aun adalah tujuannya.

"Paman." Panggilanya ketia ia tiba di singgasana milik Pharaoh itu.

Disana sudah terdapat beberapa orang, para petinggi kerajaan, putera puteranya termasuk Sasuke, Itachi dan Kabuto.

"Oh anakku yang cantik. Ada apa?" Fir'aun memandangnya lembut. Berbeda sekali dengan ia yang dulu ; begitu ketus dan nyalang. "Perhiasanmu kurang? Ingin baju yang cantik?" Bisa di lihat jika Naruto kini begitu dimanja.

"Tidak. Aku ingin membuat kesepakatan." Ujarnya.

Fir'aun menaikan sebelah alisnnya dan sisanya memandang bingung puteri mereka.

"Aku akan meikahi Kabuto jika paman menerima kesepakatan dari ku."

"Apa itu anakku."

"Jika pria itu ; Uchiha Kabuto tidak becus dalam menjalankan pemerintahan. Maka aku akan menggantiakan posisinya-

-sebagai Pharaoh."

Sang ayah murka tentu saja. Dengan lancang puterinya mengatakan hal yang tidak seharusnya pada Fir'aun mereka. Alih - alih memukul puterinya Minato hanya sanggup memaki. Ia tidak mungkin membuat calon istri fir'aunnya lecet.

"Ayahanda. Ananda tidak akan merebut tahta orang itu." Naruto mempertegas. "Ananda hanya akan mengambilnya jika pria itu gagal atas tanggung jawabnya."

"Kau gila. Kau itu perempuan." Raung Minato menggema di pavilion miliknya.

"Ayahanda tidak mengingat fir'aun terdahulu? Cleopatra, Nefertiti, Hatshepsut, Sobekneferu? Mereka adalah fir'aun kita terdahulu. Seorang perempuan hebat yang sudah membangun mesir." Minato hanya bisa bungkam, kalah telak dari sang puteri. "Ayahanda terlalu meremehkan ananda karena ananda seorang peremupuan. Ananda akan menjadi fir'aun hebat. Melebihi yang mulia Sobekneferu nantinya. Ananda bersumpah atas nama Dewa Amun, ayahanda." Sumpahnya.

Minato hanya menghela nafas memilih melenggang pergi dari pavilion milik puterinya.

Naruto hanya menatap diam kepergian sang ayah. Masih dalam posisi nyaman di singgasana kamarnya. Sebelum akhirnya kediamannya terganggu oleh kedatangan pelayan yang akan melayaninya.

Memanjakan diri dengan secangkir teh serta pijatan - pijatan dari pelayan adalah keseharian dari Naruto. Sambil di temani oleh sahabat yang merangkap menjadi pelayan pribadinya ; Hinata.

"Naruto. Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Hinata menatap bingung sahabatnya.

"Maksudmu tentang kesepakatan itu?" Hinata mengangguk. "Aku sudah memutuskan Hinata."

"Apa?"

"Aku akan merubah negeri menjengkelkan ini. Merubah pandangan kaum pria mengenai wanita."

Hinata menghela nafas. Naruto memang sedari dulu sangatlah ambisius.

"Aku sangat tidak ingin tindakkan mu itu menjatuhkanmu."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menjatuhkanku, Hinata." Naruto tersenyum mantap.

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam tampa bisa membantah. Inilah salah satu sisi yang selalu dianggap keren oleh Hinata. Naruto itu kuat, tangguh dan ambisius. Membuat Hinata juga takut karena sifat ambisius itu bisa saja menjatuhkan Naruto.

Senyum Naruto mengembang di altar pernikahannya. Begitu pula Kabuto yang tak habisnya mengembangkan senyuman arogan yang penuh rasa bangga.

Ya bangga. Bangga karena setelah menikah ia akan menjadi Pharaoh dan bangga karena berhasil menikahi Naruto yang menjadi wanita tercantik di mesir pengganti Kushina.

"Kabuto. Dengan ini kau akan menggantikan ku sebagai Fir'aun berikutnya." Dengan memberikan tongkat kekuasaan dan deklarasi dari Fugaku sang Pharaoh, jatuh sudah jabatan besar itu di tangannya. Senyum lebar semakin terlukis.

Seusai acara pernikahan dua pengantin baru ini menempati kamar mereka.

Tidak ada yang menyangka jika dahulunya mereka tidak akur dan sekarang malah menjadi suami isteri.

Naruto duduk dengan anggunnya di singgasana kecil miliknya. Memperhatikan nyalang pria yang sudah menjadi suaminya itu. Tatapannya menjadi horror saat Kabuto mendekatinya.

"Mau apa kau." Tatapannya begitu menusk.

"Seharusnya kau sudah tahu hm?"

"Seharusnya kau sudah tahu juga jika itu tidak akan pernah terjadi." Naruto bangkit dari bangkunya dan hendak berjalan pergi jika saja tangannya tidak di tahan dan di banting ke kasur.

"Kau itu isteriku seharusnya kau menuruti kemauanku."

Naruto meludah tepat di wajah Kabuto dan menendang kasar kejantannya. "Sampai bumi terbelah pun itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku tidak akan pernah melayanimu."

Naruto meninggalkan Kabuto yang mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang prifasinya yang ditendang.

Kalut bukan main batin Naruto. Kehormatannya hampir terlepas. Jika pun ia akan melepas kehornatannya, orang itu jelas bukan Kabuto.

Berdiri di tebing sambil meraung - raung perih menjadi pelampiasan emosinya. Air mata sudah tak terbendung. Menikah dengan pria yang sama sekali tidak di cintai bukanlah hal yang bagus.

Naruto hanya tinggal menunggu waktu. Melihat kegagalan pria egois bernama Kabuto itu lalai dalam tugasnya. Menunggu kesempatan mendepak pria itu dari bangku kehormatan yang seharusnya tidak pernah ia rasakan.

Naruto yakin Fugaku terlalu buta menilai putera - puteranya. Hanya karena Kabuto kuat kala itu membuatnya dinobatkan menjadi Pharaoh.

Sosok yang bahkan kalah ketika melawan dirinya.

"Selamat." Suara itu terdengar begitu perih dengan nada terluka. Naruto berbalik dan mendapati pria tampan berdiri di sana. Matanya hitam kelam bak langit malam tak berbintang. Memandang kosong dirinya. "Selamat atas pernikahanmu."

"S-sasuke." Panggilnya lirih. Mendapati pria yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia temui. Terakhir kali saat Naruto kecil, ketika Naruto memutuskan untuk berubah. Sasuke menghilang entah kemana.

"Lama tidak berjumpa." Sapanya datar.

"S-sasuke. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu selama ini di istana? kau kemana?" Ia menghampiri sahabat kecilnya itu. Memeluk erat Sasuke yang bahkan jauh libih tinggi darinya sekarang. "Aku merindukanmu."

Sasuke hanya mengusap lembut helai pirang Naruto tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka.

Berbaring di tepian tebing, memandangi bintang dan dinginnya angin malam bersama Sasuke. Tidak ada niatan sedikit pun di pikiran Naruto untuk kembali ke istana. Memikirkannya saja membuat mood Naruto menjadi jelek.

"Kau tidak kembali ke istana?" Sasuke memecahkan keheningan. "Suamimu pasti menunggu."

"Suamiku? Omong kosong." Naruto berdecih. Membuat Sasuke sontak menoleh dan menatapnya heran.

"Bukankah ini seharusnya... emmm... malam pertama kalian?"

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang menjijikan itu Uchiha." Naruto mendesis tidak suka. "Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Jika bukan karena Fir'aun aku tidak akan pernah menikahi si brengsek itu."

Entah kenapa seulas senyuman muncul dari bibir Sasuke mendengar jawaban Naruto. Membuat tangannya tanpa sadar mengusak helaian pirang wanita di sampingnya.

"Aku. Pergi berkelana bersama Itachi."

"Huh?" Naruto merenyit menatap Sasuke.

"Kau bertanya padaku bukan? Aku berada di mana selama ini?"

"Sasuke berkelana?"

"Hn." Angguknya. Sasuke menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Naruto dan matanya kembali menatap indahnya perhiasan langit malam. "Aku berkelana meninggalkan kota mesir. Belajar banyak hal diluar sana."

"Kau tidak mengajakku?"

Sasuke hanya menarik senyuman kecil. "Mengajak seseorang yang sudah di nobatkan sebagai calon isteri Fir'aun? Aku cari mati namanya."

Naruto mendesis tidak suka. "Setidaknya kau mengabariku Uchiha."

"Ada banyak alasan yang membuatku tidak mengabarimu. Dan jangan paksa aku untuk menjawab soal ini."

Naruto bungkam. Pertanyaan yang hendak ia tanya kembali ia telan.

"Sekarang kembalilah ke istana. Aku yakin seisi istana mencari dirimu."

Naruto menolehkan pandangan kearah lain. "Aku tidak mau." Jawabnya.

"Kembalilah. Aku baru tiba dan aku juga akan kembali ke istana." Ujarnya. "Ayo kembali sama - sama."

Mau tidak mau Naruto harus kembali jika sudah begini. Mereka bangkit dari baringnya dan mulai berjalan menuju istana. Walau Naruto harus melangkah dengan kaki yang terasa teramat berat.

Benar saja kata Sasuke. Jika seisi istana mencari dirinya.

"Yang mulia anda dari mana saja?" Pelayan menghampirinya dengan wajah cemas. "D-dia?" Pelayan itu melihat sosok pria yang berada di belakang Naruto.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab Naruto singkat. Membuat si pelayan menutup mulutnya tidak percaya.

"A-anda sudah kembali pangeran? Akan saya beri tahu pada yang mulia Fugaku."

"Tidak perlu bibi. Saya akan menemuinya secara pribadi. Lebih baik bibi membawa Naruto kembali ke kamarnya." Sasuke hanya mendapat anggukan dan segera pelayan itu membawa pergi Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya pasrah saja.

Sesuai apa yang Sasuke katakan sebelumnya, jika ia akan menemui orang tuanya secara pribadi.

Pada sebuah pavilion milik Uchiha Fugaku. Di sana sudah terdapat Mikoto dan Itachi yang menunggunya.

"Darimana saja kau Sasuke?" Itachi menatap kearahnya yang masih berdiri didepan pintu.

"Aku bertemu dengan Naruto." Jawabnya santai sambil menghampiri Itachi dan ikut duduk di sampingnya menghadap kedua orang tuanya.

"Selamat datang kembali." Sambut Mikoto pada kedua puteranya yang baru saja kembali. "Kalian berdua terlihat sehat." Mikoto menahan haru.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan selama di luar sana." Tanya sang ayah pada mereka.

"Kami belajar banyak hal ayahanda." Jawab Itachi.

"Apa saja?"

"Ilmu umum, sastra, pengobatan dan bela diri." Fugaku tidak memberikan respon berarti pada jawaban Itachi.

Entah karena apa beliau tidak begitu memberikan perhatian pada kedua putera mereka ini. Perhatiannya selalu ia tumpahkan pada putera keduanya, Kabuto. Bahkan ia memberikan tahtanya pada Kabuto.

"Baiklah. Kalian kembali ke kamar kalian."

Bisa kalian lihat sendiri. Inilah sebabnya kenapa Sasuke tidak begitu suka pada sang ayah, sejak dulu.

Mereka memberi hormat pada kedua orang tuanya lalu berlalu pergi. Tidak ada kata yang terlontar dari keduanya setelah keluar dari pavilion Uchiha. Hanya keheningan menyertai hingga masing - masing tiba di kamar mereka masing - masing.

Sasuke menghempaskan lasar tubuhnya di atas kasur. Letih teramat sangat ia rasakan pada tubuhnya dan juga hatinya. Jika dulu ia memiliki Naruto untuk menghibur diri, namun sekarang...

"Aku tidak memiliki siapa - siapa." Ucapnya selum melelapkan diri dalam tidurnya.

Singga sana Raja dan Ratu. Diduduki oleh pasangan baru yang menjabat di Mesir kuno saat ini. Mereka yang di agung - agungkan oleh rakyatnya. Terutama sosok Naruto yang kecantikannya bak dewi. Titisan dewa Amun kata mereka karena helaian pirangnya yang bercahaya.

Ditambah lagi. Perlakuan Naruto yang begitu baik dan lembut kepada rakyatnya.

Jika dulu ia tersiksa karena ia seorang wanita maka saat ini ia begitu di puja karenanya. Seluruh pria bertekuk lutut oleh pesona dan kecantikannya.

Menjadi penyebab kenapa sosok suami, Uchiha Kabuto tidak bisa semena - mena menuntutnya. Termasuk Fugaku, yang bahkan menjadikan dirinya keponakan kesayangan.

Dari bangku kebesarannya Kabuto memandang kesal sosok wanita yang berada di sampingnya. Kesal tentu saja, sebagai suami ia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan haknya. Malah Naruto bersumpah tidak akan memberikan dirinya seutuhnya pada Kabuto.

Karena rasa jengkel semalam Kabuto melaporkan Naruto pada Fugaku. Dikira Fugaku akan ikut kesal dan memaksa Naruto melayaninya, respon Fugaku malah sebaliknya.

Menikahlah lagi. Pastikan jika isteri keduamu memberikan keturunan. Jangan terlalu memaksa Naruto jika dia tidak ingin.

Jawaban Fugaku jelas membuatnya semakin kesal.

Naruto berbaring di singgasana kamarnya. Menikmati tiap pelayanan dan pijatan oleh pelayannya. Mengabaikan tatapan kesal Kabuto yang memandanginya dari kasur.

"Aku beri kau pilihan. Gunakan jalangmu biasanya atau tersiksa seperti itu terus." Jawab Naruto frontal. Seolah tahu kondisi pria yang berada di sebrang sana. "Mengharapkan ku? Jelas saja itu tidak akan pernah terjadi." Dapat Naruto dengar geraman kesal. Naruto semakin menarik senyuman miring di wajahnya.

Selesai pelayanan Naruto entah pergi kemana. Meninggalkan sosok Kabuto yang menderita karna hormonnya.

Mau tidak mau pria itu bertindak seperti biasa. Menggunakan jalang untuk melayaninya. Bukan hal yang harus di tutupi atau di rahasiakan di kerajaan mesir. Setelah menikah pun mereka para pria tetap bisa menikmati jalang walau sepengetahuan sang isteri.

Di tempat latihan para tentara. Seperti biasa Naruto akan datang kesana dan menonton kegiatan latihan. Sudah seperti hal rutin bagi mereka, menganggap jika Naruto hanya memerlukan hiburan dengan cara melihat para tentara berlatih.

Namun tentunya Naruto memiliki maksud lain.

Meninggalkan kebiasaan bertarungnya itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin. Jujur saja Naruto masoh berlatih diam - diam di tempat rahasia miliknya. Hanya dirinya dan Hinata yang tahu.

Pandangan Naruto terkunci pada sosok yang tengah sibuk bertarung. Pergerakannya gesit, lincah dan tanpa celah. Naruto terpesona dengan gaya bertarungnya. Hingga Naruto dapat pastikan siapa insan yang tengah bertarung.

"Sasuke." Panggilnya. Membuat pertarungan antar keduanya terhenti seketika. Mereka yang bertarung membungkuk memberi penghormatan pada Ratu mereka.

"Anda memanggil saya yang mulia." Sedikit ada rasa tidak nyaman ketika pemuda itu begitu sopan menyapa dirinya.

"Perkembangan bertarungmu sangat luar biasa. Apa ini ilmu yang kau dapat dari luar?" Sasuke menganggug menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto.

"Penglihatan anda masih jeli seperti biasa yang mulia."

Naruto tidak lagi menjawab.

"Aku harus kembali kekamar. Terimakasih karena sudah mengizinkan aku untuk menonton." Naruto berlenggang pergi meninggalkan tempat latihan. Perasaan tidak nyaman masih bersarang dalam relungnya.

"Sedikit bergerak mungkin akan menghilangkan perasaan tidak nyaman ini."

Seusai latihan Sasuke kesana kemari mencari sosok wanita yang meninggalkannya begitu saja. Menyisakan perasaan tidak nyaman dihatinya.

Langkah pemuda itu terhenti mendapati sosok pelayan yang tengah membawa beberapa teko dan cangkir. Tidak ada salahnya jika menanyakan pada pelayan itu di mana Naruto bukan? Ia sudah mencari ke seluruh penjuru istana namun ia tidak bisa menemukan dimana Naruto.

"Permisi. Apakah anda melihat yang mulia Ratu?" Sasuke to the poin.

Pelayan bermata lavender itu tersentak karena Sasuke secara tiba - tiba saja datang dan menanyainya.

"Anda mengejutkan saya pangeran." Cicitnya. "Untung saja minuman Naruto tidak tumpah." Helanya.

"Anda tahu dimana yang mulia?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Karena anda adalah pangeran Sasuke, jadi saya akan memberi tahu dimana Naruto." Jawabnya dengab suara lembut. Sasuke hanya mereyit kebingungan. "Silahkan ikuti aku pangeran."

Hinata berjalan memasuki sebuah pavilion yang Sasuke tahu itu adalah milik Naruto dulu. Namun yang mengejutkan adalah sejak kapan kamar Naruto memiliki ruang rahasia.

"Ini adalah ruang rahasia milik yang mulia Kushina. Yang mulia Kushina adalah seorang petarung mesir dahulu. Sekarang ruangan ini digunakan kembali oleh Naruto untuk berlatih secara rahasia."

Sasuke hanya mengulas senyum kecil. Entah rasanya tersirat rasa bahagia setelah mengetahui jika Naruto masih berlatih. Sasuke pikir Naruto berubah total waktu itu.

"Naruuuu lihat siapa yang aku bawaaa~" Hinata dan Sasuke tiba di sebuah ruangan yang cukup gelap dengan pencahayaan minim.

"Hei Hinata kenapa kau membawanya astaga..."

"Dia bilang dia mencarimu."

"Benarkah?" Naruto menatap Sasuke. Sasuke hanya terdiam memandangi Naruto. Tubuhnya yang terlilit pakaian latihan menambah kesan sexy di mata Sasuke. Di tambah lagi keringat yang berjatuhan di kuliat tan nya.

"Kau masih berlatih."

Naruto hanya terkekeh mendengar penuturan Sasuke. "Kau tahu aku tidak boleh lemah." Sasuke tak bergeming. "Apa lagi saat aku berniat merebut tahta pria brengsek itu." Sasuke terkesiap.

"Kau apa?"

"Aku ingin merebut tahta Fir'aun dari pria lemah itu." Ulangnya. "Hanya saja aku masih belum mendapatkan dukungan yang berarti. Tapi aku sudah secara gamblang mengatakannya pada paman."

Sasuke tertawa renyah mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Hei Uchiha. Kenapa kau tertawa." Naruto mencibir.

"Kau juga Uchiha, Naruto. Jangan lupa kalau kau sudah menikahi Kabuto."

Dapat Sasuke lihat kilatan sedih di mata Naruto. Bisa ia tebak jika Naruto sama sekali tidak menyukai pernikahannya.

"Baiklah. Kalian berdua sepertinya perlu ruang untuk bicara." Hinata meletakan nampan di atas sebuah meja. "Aku pamit undur diri." Ia keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan kedua insan yang hendak membicarakan prihal penting.

"Naruto."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Apa?"

"Kabuto dan pernikahanmu?"

Naruto tersenyum getir. Ia meletakan sejantanya pada rak dan mendudukam dirinya pada sebuah kursi. "Seharusnya kau dapat melihanya sendiri Sasuke. Saat di tebing waktu itu. Apa kau melihat aku bahagia?"

Hening...

"Melihatnya saja aku sudah muak. Pria yang seenaknya saja dengan wanita-

一aku selalu memikirkan cara untuk lepas dari dirinya tanpa meghilangkan kekuasaanku yang sekarang. Kau tahu sekarang aku berkuasa? Aku memiliki wewenang dan-

一aku tidak perlu takut untuk di hina karena aku seorang wanita saat berada di atas."

"Aku berencana mengambil hati tua bangka itu." Saut Sasuke mengambil alih atensi Naruto yang sempat menerawang ke dalam pikirannya.

"Paman?"

"Hn."

"Jika aku berhasil. Maka aku akan merebutmu dan memberikan tahta padamu."

 ** _Bersambung..._**

 ** _kemungkinan review kalian bakal aku bales di review juga_**

 ** _Review?_**


	5. 4

_"Aku berencana mengambil hati tua bangka itu." Saut Sasuke mengambil alih atensi Naruto yang sempat menerawang ke dalam pikirannya._

 _"Paman?"_

 _"Hn."_

 _"Jika aku berhasil. Maka aku akan merebutmu dan memberikan tahta padamu."_

Naruto mencerna perkataan dari pemuda Uchiha yang baru saja ia cap gila barusan. Di dalam pavilion Ratu ia bersandar di singga sana menikmati tiap - tiap pelayanan dan pijatan yang diberikan.

"Apa yang sedang anda pikirkan yang mulia?" Salah satu pelayan merasakan kegundahan Naruto.

"Tidak. Tidak ada." Naruto tersenyum sangat cantik.

"Sungguh yang mulia. Tidak ada wanita yang secantik anda. Sungguh titisan dewa amun." Pujanya dengan tangis haru. "Saya merasa terberkati karena melayani anda." Naruto hanya terkekeh.

"Benarkah? Aku merasa tersanjung." Sautnya.

"Yang mulia. Kami bersumpah setia untuk melayani anda. Apapun yang terjadi."

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Memperhatikan pelayan yang mengelilinginya satu persatu. "Benarkah? Apa pun yang terjadi?"

"Benar. Saya bisa merasakan aura kuat yang keluar dari diri anda. Membuat saya ingin terus melayani anda."

Naruto menarik senyumannya. "Bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan jika aku ingin menjadi Fir'aun." Seketika aktifitas mereka di tubuh Naruto terhenti. Mereka menatap tidak percaya majikan mereka. Tidak bukan tatapan terkejut. Melainkan tatapan memuja dan kagum.

"Kami sangat - sangat mendukung yang mulia. Fir'aun saat ini benar - benar keterlaluan."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia.. melecehkan pelayan pribadi anda.. Hyuuga Hinata."

Senyuman manis Naruto sirna seketika. Berganti dengan wajah yang mengeras dengan gigi yang menggeretak. "Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu?" Suasana sekitar menjadi dingin seketika.

"K-kami melihatnya."

"H-hinata di hadang oleh yang mulia Fir'aun saat selesai mengantarkan minum untuk anda."

"Kapan?"

"T-tadi yang mulai."

Kemurkaan Naruto bukanlah suatu hal yang bagus bagi mereka. Aura menusuk serta alaram tanda bahaya seolah berdenging nyaring.

"Kalian keluarlah. Aku harus mencari Hinata." Naruto bangkit dari singgasananya meninggalkan para pelayan yang masih terkesiap mencari sosok sahabat yang menjadi pusat rasa khawatirnya.

"Berani - beraninya dia menyentuh Hinata. Dia ingin aku singkirkan dengan cepat?" Desis Naruto di sepanjang perjalanan.

Dari siang hingga ke petang Naruto mencari Hinata namun tak kunjung ia temukan. Rasa khawatirnya semakin memuncak. Jika saja Hinata sudah di sentuh oleh si bajingan itu Naruto pastikan jika esok hari akan sekelam kaum wanita dijamannya.

Diarea gudang senjata Naruto mendengar suara isakan. Naruto kenal sekali siapa pemilik suara itu.

Bergegas ia memasuki gudang dan mencari sosok pemilik suara.

Jantung Naruto berhenti berdegup, kakinya terasa seperti jelly sekarang. Naruto terduduk lemas.

"H-hinata." Suaranya serak kala melihat kondisi Hinata yang sekarang, mengenaskan. Naruto terlambat. Pria brengsek itu sudah menyentuh Hinata sahabatnya.

Naruto meringsut memeluk tubuh bergetar itu. Melontarkan beribu kata maaf. Naruto gagal melindungi sahabatnya.

"Aku akan segera menyikirkan bedebah sialan itu untukmu." Hinata masih tidak bergeming.

Aura membunuh yang sangat menusuk ketika Kabuto hendak memasuki kamar pavilionnya. Sebagai pertarung ia tahu betul aura yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini.

Ketika kakinya memasuki kamar tatapan dingin dari Naruto menyambutnya. Bak srigala yang siap membunuh mangsanya kapan saja.

"Kau. Aku pastikan jika kesejahteraanmu tidak akan bertahan lama." Kabuto hanya merenyit mendengar desisan penuh kebencian dari Naruto. Perlahan wanita itu mendekat kearahnya dengan belati tergenggam erat di tangan kiri Naruto.

"M-mau apa kau?" Kabuto mulai gelagapan.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Hinata?"

"Kami bersenang - senang. Memangnya kenapa? Cemburu? Bukankah kau menyuruhku bercinta dengan jala-"

Stab

Kabuto terpojok dan pisau menancap dekat dengan pipinya. "Berani sekali kau menyentuh Hinata dengan tangan kotormu." Entah kenapa tubuh Kabuto bergetar. Aura Naruto sangat mengerikan. "Kau dalam masalah Uchiha Kabuto. Melecehkan seorang pelayan. Yang menjadi masalah lagi adalah jika pelayan itu hamil. Lebih parahnya lagi kau memperkosa pelayan pribadi isterimu sendiri. Dewan kerajaan akan sangat murka dengan kelakuan bejad Fir'aun saat ini. Posisimu terancam Uchiha. Apa kata dewan? Menghamili pelayan namun tidak menghamili isterimu? Setelah ini persiapkan mentalmu untuk mendapatkan setiap serangan dariku."

Naruto meninggalkan Kabuto yang membatu.

Kembali ke pavilion miliknya untuk menemui Hinata yang sengaja ia biarkan di sana. Tidak ada pergerakan berarti dari wanita itu. Duduk memandangi langit malam dari atas kasur tenggelam dalam kesunyian kamar milik Naruto.

Trauma tentu saja yang dialami wanita setelah di perkosa. Jika pun kelak Hinata akan melakukan itu setidaknya ia akan melakukannya dengan pria yang ia cintai.

Apalah daya seluruhnya sudah terenggut. Ia hanya bisa menangis meratapi nasibnya. Sekarang apa bedanya dirinya dengan wanita murahan di luar sana. Ia sudah tidak suci.

Sakit yang dirasakan Naruto. Ia harus melihat temannya hancur. Sama sekali tidak ada semangat hidup yang tersirat dimatanya. Iris lavendernya meredup dan memudar. Membuat emosi di hati Naruto semakin memuncak.

"Hinata." Naruto memeluk tubuh Hinata. "Apa pun yang sedang kau pikirkan.. jangan pernah tinggalkan aku."

Hening...

Hinata enggan memberi respon. Rasa bersalah semakin menjadi di hati Naruto. Kegagalan dalam menjaga Hinata adalah kesalahannya.

"Jangan seperti ini Hinata." Naruto tidak tahan. Air matanya kini meluncur deras. Hinata masih enggan merespon.

"Aku bersumpah atas namamu. Aku akan membalaskan pria brengsek itu. Kalau kematiannya yang kau harapkan maka akan aku lakukan itu untukmu." Ujarnya. "Atau jika kematianku yang kau harapkan karena gagal menjagamu maka-"

"Tidak Naruto." Hinata merespon. "Sudah cukup aku kehilangan kehormatanku. Aku tidak ingin sahabatku juga yang terenggut." Mata redupnya menatap Naruto. "Apa yang terjadi padaku bukanlah salahmu." Hinata mengusap lembut heleian pirang Naruto. "Berjanjilah padaku kau akan membalaskan kepedihan pada suami brengsekmu." Naruto mengangguk pasti.

"Aku berjanji."

Mereka berpelukan. Kuatnya rasa persahabatan mereka kelaklah yang akan menjebatani kelancaran rencana demi rencana yang di jalankan Naruto.

Hingga kebejatan sang saudara sampai ke telinga Itachi dan Sasuke. Membuat kedua pemuda itu semakin geram di buatnya.

"Aniki. Naruto tidak akan membiarkan Kabuto hidup tenang mulai sekarang." Sasuke sedang berada di kamar milik sang kakak. Menikmati minuman manis yang dibawakan oleh pelayan.

"Aku juga akan berbuat hal yang sama Sasuke." Jawabnya. "Kabuto sama sekali tidak menjalankan tugasnya sebagai Fir'aun. Ia hanya bersenang - senang dan berfoya - foya. Jika terus seperti ini, mesir hanya akan menjadi pereadaban nantinya."

"Aniki. Aku ingin menjadikan Naruto sebagai Fir'aun." Kegiatan menyuruput Itachi terhenti seketika.

"Aku pikir kau yang akan menawarkan diri Sasuke."

"Aku tidak tertarik."

"Kau tahu jika itu tidak akan mudah."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Tapi aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk membuatnya naik. Termasuk mengambil hati pak tua yang buta itu."

Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu demi dirinya adikku?" Sasuke tidak menjawab. "Jangan bilang kau mencintai isteri dari saudaramu sendiri? Bukankah kau akan di jodohkan dengan puteri Sakura."

"Aku tidak tertarik padanya aniki. Ya aku menyukai Naruto. Sejak lama, bersembunyi dibalik topeng persahabatan dahulu. Sekarang aku berniat untuk merebutnya."

Senyum Itachi semakin melebar. "Kau ingin mendengar cerita adikku?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. "Sebenarnya Narutolah yang akan di jodohkan denganmu dan Sakura akan di jodohkan dengan Kabuto-

一hingga perubahan Naruto membuat ayahanda pangling dan memutuskan untuk menjodohkan Naruto pada putera kesayangannya."

Keesokan harinya. Rasa tidak nyaman di hatinya semakin membludak. Keinginam untuk segera melenyapkan Kabuto semakin meluap. Ia masih memikirkan segala resiko jika ia menyerang pria brengsek itu sekarang. Jangan gegabah dan tetao tenang adalah pilihannya. Apa lagi mereka masih terikat sebuah pernikahan.

Duduk di bibir kolam sambil mencelupkan kaki jenjangnya di sana. Merelaksasikan tubuh dan menghilangkan kegundahan sejenak. Cukup ampuh di rasa, hingga ketenangannya harus terusik karena kedatangan seseorang.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya." Naruto sama sekali tidak menoleh. Ia tahu siapa yang tengah berbicara. "Mengenai Hinata." Naruto masih tidak bergeming. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan diam saja. Dengan ini aku memutuskan untuk mengikutimu, menjadi kesatria pribadimu." Akhirnya Naruto merespon dengan cara melirik kearahnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dibaca.

"Kau... sudah tahu persis apa yang akan aku lakukan. Membuatnya tidur selamanya dengan lingkungan yang tidak layak pastinya." Sasuke membungkuk dalam.

"Apa pun rencanamu akan aku lakukan."

Naruto menghela nafas berat. "Baiklah, dulu juga kau juga menawarkan bantuan padaku, bukan? Sepertinya sejarang aku memerlukan bantuanmu-

一bantu aku lepas dari bajingan itu. Aku sudah muak."

Sasuke tersenyum- tidak ia menyeringai lebih tepatnya. Itu adalah kalimat yang Sasuke sangat tunggu - tunggu. "As your wish."

Sasuke mulai menjalankan rencananya. Yakni mengambil hati sang ayah. Tidak mudah, mengingat jika sang ayah sejak awal begitu menyayangi putera keduanya, Kabuto.

"Ayahanda." Panggil Sasuke.

Fugaku yang tengah menikmati minumannya sontak menoleh kearah suara.

"Hm? Ada apa puteraku?" Sautnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku ingin mengajak ayahanda berlatih bersama. Bukankah ayahanda sudah lama tidak berlatih?" Bukan tanpa alasan Sasuke mengajak Fugaku untuk berlatih bersama. Latihan ini adalah inti dari rencananya itu. Di tambah lagi ayahnya ini bukanlah orang yang suka mempertumpul skillnya. Dia tipe orang yang sangat senang di ajak untuk berlatih. Hanya saja belakangan ini beliau tidak produktif. Karena tidak adanya lawan dan Kabuto sudah tidak pernah mengajaknya untuk uji tarung lagi.

"Oh." Pria itu terlihat bersemangat atas ajakan dari Sasuke. "Ide bagus. Aku sudah lama tidak meregangkan tubuh ini." Fugaku meletakan cangkirnya di atas meja dan menghampiri Sasuke. "Jangan menilai usia atau penampilanku anakku. Karena kemampuanku melebihi itu. Aku harap kau tidak sungkan dan menahan diri karena itu akan menghancurkan harga diriku."

"Aku tidak akan pernah menahan diri ayahanda."

Fugaku menarik senyumnya. Respon yang di luar dugaan Sasuke.

Mengejutkan tentu saja. Seisi kerajaan di kalutkan oleh uji tarung antara pangeran terlemah mesir kuno dengan paroh terdahulu.

"Oh astaga."

"Kenapa bisa?"

Rintih para pelayan dan beberapa prajurit.

"Sudah siap anakku?"

Fugaku memasang kuda - kuda. Tampak dari kilatan matanya kalau beliau serius. Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Pangeran terlemah kata mereka? Mereka tidak melihat bagaimana perjuangan pemuda itu saat berkelana. Latihannya selama berada di luar benar - benar membentuk dirinya. Bahkan auranya...

Tiba - tiba para pelayan dan prajurit merinding seketika. Udara sekitar mereka mendadak dingin. Bisa jadi pula karena suasana senja. Namun aura dingin dan mencekam itu begitu jelas asalnya dari mana. Dari pangeran terlemah, Uchiha Sasuke.

Fugaku dapat merasakan aura itu. Namun ia mengabaikannya begitu saja dan memulai penyerangannya.

Menghunuskan pedang kayunya ke kiri, kekanan, mengibas ke atas, Sasuke dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah. Fugaku tertegun. Tentu saja usahanya tidak hanya itu. Dengan lebih gesit beliau berusaha menyerang Sasuke hingga serangannya benar - benar mengenai dirinya. Sasuke terpental kesamping saat mengenai kibasan Fugaku. Tidak heran Fugaku menjadi paroh terkuat kala itu. Bahkan di usia mendekati senja, kekuatannya sama sekali tidak berkurang.

"Perkembanganmu benar - benar sanga pesat anakku. Mengaggumkan."

Pujian pertama yang Sasuke peroleh dari sang ayah. Senang? Sangat. Membuat semangat Sasuke makin terpacu. Ia bangkit dari jatuhnya dan kembali memasang kuda - kuda. Sasuke belum sekali pun mengeluarkan serangan. Mungkin sekarang adalah saatnya.

Fugaku mengamati betul pergerakan Sasuke hingga ia sadar jika Sasuke mengeluarkan gesture yang berbeda. Dan aura yang ia keluarkan lebih mencekam. Senyuman tercetak jelas di wajah Fugaku. Entah kenapa ia merasa bangga dengan perkembangan putera bungsunya ini.

Sasuke berlari mendekat. Mengayunkan pedangnya sekuat tenaga. Dengan sekuat tenaga juga Fugaku menahan ayunan pedang Sasuke.

Belum cukup di sana. Kekiri kekanan Sasuke mengibaskan pedang kayunya. Hingga ia menemukan celah, titik buta dari ayunan pedang Fugaku. Hanya dengan sekali kibas membuat pedang Fugaku terlempar keluar arena latiha.

Hening...

Para pelayan dan prajurit yang merendahkannya bungkam. Bahkan paroh mereka yang sekarang belum mampu mengalahkan Fugaku di latihan tarung.

"Waaw." Fugaku terkagum - kagum. "Mengagumkan puteraku." Fugaku menepuk pundak Sasuke. Menatapnya dengan ekspresi sumringah yang entah apa maksudnya. Tersirat ekspresi takjub dan bahagia.

Gempar tentu saja. Bahkan berita itu sampai di telinga Itachi, Naruto, Mikoto dan Kabuto.

Hanya telinga kabuto saja yang mendadak panas mendengar pujian yang terlalu berlebihan terhadap adiknya.

"Ayahanda hanya merendah pada Sasuke." Ujarnya pada Naruto yang masih releks menikmati pelayanan dari pelayannya.

"Kenapa kau begitu panik, Uchiha Kabuto?" Naruto tersenyum miring. "Kau sangat mengenali paman bukan? Paman bukan tipe orang yang suka merendah." Jawaban Naruto membuatnya semakin gusar. Entah kenapa. "Bukan Sasuke yang perlu kau khawatirkan Uchiha Kabuto. Tapi aku." Tegasnya.

Setelah kejadian kalahnya Fugaku terhada Sasuke. Perlakuan Fugaku sedikit berubah kepada putera bungsunya itu. Lebih memperhatikan lebih tepatnya. Bahkan sesekali Fugakulah yang mengajaki Sasuke untuk uji tanding. Bahkan beliau mengajarkan beberapa teknik padanya dan itu sangat berguna.

Tidak hanya pada Sasuke. Perlakuan istimewa juga di peroleh oleh Itachi. Itu karena kejeniusannya atas taktik perang yang yang Itachi sampaikan.

Perjalanan mereka sangat membuahkan hasil.

Hingga suatu hari, Fugaku memanggil putera sulung serta bungsunya ke pavilion miliknya. Tawaran menggiurkan Sasuke dan Itachi terima.

Itachi yang di jodohkan dengan adik dari Kushina, Uzumaki Kurama dan Sasuke yang akan segera dinikahkan dengan Sakura dan dijadikan tangan kanan dari paroh. Sasuke menolak dan membuat Fugaku sangat terkejut.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan tawaranku?" Ujarnya sedikit murka.

"Aku tidak menyukai puteri Sakura." Jawab Sasuke gamblang membuat Fugaku menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Aku juga tidak ingin menjadi tangan kanan fir'aun."

"Jadi apa maumu?" Rahang Fugaku mengeras.

"Jika ayahanda mengizinkan. Aku ingin menjadi kesatria pribadi Ratu Naruto."

Fugaku terkejut. Fugaku tidak pernah mengira jika Sasuke akan mengajukan diri sebagai kesatria.

"Dan aku ingin mengambil Ratu Naruto kembali."

Sontak Fugaku menggebrak meja murka. "Dia sudah menikah dengan kakakmu, Uchiha Sasuke." Raungnya.

"Bukankah dulunya Naruto adalah tunanganku ayahanda." Fugaku bungkam ketika fakta itu diucapkan oleh putera bungsunya. "Ayahandalah yang secara lancang menikannya pada Kabuto."

Raut Fugaku menjadi datar seketika. Menyuruh kedua puteranya untuk keluar adalah pilihannya. Entah kenapa perjanjiannya dengan Naruto kembali terngiang di pikirannya.

Sudah cukup perjanjian Naruto yang membuat ia murka di tambah dengan anak kesayangannya yang baru ini. Ya, Sasuke kini sudah menjadi putera kesayangan Fugaku.

Tidakkah keponakannya ini begitu mirip dengan putera bungsunya?

Fugaku hanya bisa memijit kasar dahinya.

 ** _Bersambung..._**

 ** _Reviewnya gaes.._** ** _aku bakal bales review lewat kolom review juga loh ya_**


	6. 5

Fugaku mendatangi pavilion Ratu dan mendapati Naruto tengah dimanjakan di sana. Senyum tak dapat ia bendung melihat keponakan kesayangannya di perlakukan dengan baik.

"Semua baik?"

"Paman?" Naruto agak terkejut dengan kedatangan pria itu kedalam kamarnya.

Para pelayan terhenti sejenak dan membungkuk hormat kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan mereka memanjakan sang Ratu.

"Apa yang membuat paman datang kemari?" Tidak mengurangi rasa hormat Naruto bertanya pada pamannya itu.

"Aku ingin memastikan mengenai perjanjianmu. Apa yang membuatmu berfikiran untuk membuat perjanjian itu anakku?" Fugaku mendudukan dirinya pada sofa yang berhadapan langsung pada ponakan kesayangannya.

Mata Naruto mendadak kosong. Membuat Fugaku semakin kebingungan. "Paman ingin tahu? Aku tidak yakin paman akan mengerti karena paman adalah seorang pria. Bahkan ayahandaku sendiri saja terlalu keras kepala tidak memahami maksudku."

Fugaku mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa yang membuatmu berfikir kalau aku tidak akan mengerti anakku? Aku harap kau tidak lupa siapa aku walau sudah pensiun menjadi fir'aun."

"Karena paman adalah seorang pria. Aku yakin paman tidak akan pernah mengerti."

"Katakan padaku mengenai itu."

"Ini mengenai emansipasi wanita, paman."

Fugaku terlalu sering menghadapi hal yang mengejutkan belakangan ini. Membuat daya tahan tubuhnya harus merosot jatuh karena termakan usia dan juga stress berlebih.

Fugaku jatuh sakit. Kondisi yang tidak parah, hanya saja dengan terpaksa membuatnya harus berbaring dan istirahat di kamarnya total.

Para isteri dan selir memandang sedih sang suami yang berbaring lemah. Memberikan dirinya pelayanan terbaik untuk suami tercinta agar lekas sembuh.

Mikoto berbaring tepat di samping ranjang. Mengingat ia adalah Ratu dan juga isteri pertama plus kesayangan Fugaku, menempati dirinya paling special dia antara isterinya yang lain. Para selir memahami itu lagi pula mereka tidak keberatan karena Mikoto merupakan sosok yang rendah hati dan juga mulia.

"Kau terlihat banyak pikiran sayang." Mikoto mengusap lembut helaian hitam yang mulai memutih milik Fugaku. "Apa itu yang membuatmu hingga seperti ini hm?" Suara lembut Mikoto selalu saja membuat ia merasa tenang dan nyaman. Tidak ada alasan untuk menutupi apa yang tengah ia risaukan dari ibu yang sudah melahirkan Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Banyak hal yang menganggu pikiran ku Mikoto."

"Ceritakan padaku. Mungkin aku dapat mengurangi beban pikiranmu."

"Ini mengenai keponakan dan putera kita."

Mikoto mengerutkan dahinya. "Baiklah suamiku. Aku rasa kau harus menceritanya ketika kita benar - benar sedang berdua." Tukasnya cepat.

Merasa paham dengan maksud Mikoto, Fugaku mempersilahkan para selirnya untuk meninggalkan kamarnya sejenak. Tanpa berkomentar banyak mereka mematuhi dan mulai meninggalkan kamar Fugaku.

"Kau masih ingat bukan tentang perjanjian yang di tawarkan Naruto." Mikoto mengangguk. "Sebenarnya itu sudah cukup membuatku murka. Jika saja dia bukan keponakan kesayanganku."

"Lalu?"

"Sekarang Sasuke. Juga melakukan hal yang sama."

Mata Mikoto membulat sempurna. "Maksudmu suamiku?"

"Ia ingin merebut Naruto dari Kabuto. Tidak kah putera bungsumu itu gila?"

"Tidak suamiku. Dia berhak." Jawabnya. "Sudah aku katakan sebelumnya mengenai ini dahulu tapi suamiku yang keras kepala ini sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkan." Mikoto menghela nafas.

"Jadi ini berupa balasan untuk ku begitu?"

Mikoto hanya terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan sang suami.

"Kau tidak bisa lagi mengatur mereka suamiku. Semua keputusan ini ada di tangan Naruto." Terangnya. Fugaku hanya bisa diam dan menerima perkataan sang isteri. "Hanya itu?"

"Masih ada. Kali ini mengenai Naruto lagi."

"Ada apa dengan keponakan manisku itu hm?"

"Aku menanyakan kenapa ia menawarkanku perjanjian ini."

"Lalu? Jawabannya."

"Emansipasi wanita."

Mikoto terdiam. Matamya berkilat haru entah kenapa. Membuatnya terfikirkan akan sesuatu dimasa lalu.

"Sebelumnya ia mengatakan kalau aku tidak akan mengerti. Kemudian menjawab kalau dia ingin memperjuangkan emansipasi wanita. Mematahkan asumsi bahwa wanita hanya pelengkap pria. Memangnya apa yang ia harapkan jika fakta itu memang benar adanya."

"Itulah sebabnya kenapa Naruto mengatakan jika kau tidak akan mengerti suamiku." Mikoto tersenyum getir.

"Pilahlah tiap kata yang Naruto sampaikan padamu kemudian renungkan. Aku sangat mengerti karena aku juga wanita." Mikoto bangkit dari ranjang Fugaku. Berjalan menjauh menuju jendela dan menatap indahnya langit kota mesir. "Kau bisa bayangkan jika kau menjadi seorang wanita."

"Sayangnya aku bukan wanita."

"Misalnya Uchiha Fugaku. Aku mengatakan misalnya." Untuk pertama kalinya Mikoto memanggil dirinya dengan nama. Biasanya Mikoto akan memanggilnya suamiku atau sayang. Yakin jika saat ini Mikoto sedang marah.

"Bayangkan jika kau adalah wanita. Lalu hidupmu di klaim hanya untuk menjadi pelengkap pria? Di jadikan budak mereka? Di pandang sebelah mata padahal wanita terkadang jauh lebih berkompeten? Aku pernah berada di masa itu Fugaku. Di mana aku nyaris kehilangan kehormatanku sebagai wanita oleh seorang prajurit sebelum aku menjadi Ratu." Fugaku bungkam. "Selalu di anggap lemah tak berdaya nyatanya banyak dari mereka yang bisa melawan, termasuk Aku, Naruto dan Ibundamu." Fugaku terkesiap. Ia ingat betul mengenai sang ibunda.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa dengan ibundamu sendiri? Yang memperjuangkan hak wanita berharap jika tidak ada lagi yang merendahkan mereka? Tidak ada yang memperdulikan dirinya masa itu. Sama halnya dengan Naruto. Berniat merampas tahta suaminya." Mikoto menghela nafas memandang suaminya yang tidak lagi memandang kearahnya.

Senyuman cantik Mikoto kembali terukir di wajahnya. Ia berjalan mendekat ke ranjang milik Fugaku. "Pikirkanlah suamiku. Tidak ada satupun wanita yang merasa bahagian ketika ia rendahkan. Kami para wanitalah yang memeberikan kalian keturunan. Apa yang bisa kalian pria lakukan tanpa adanya kami?" Memgusap lembut pipi prianya. "Tentunya kami memikirkan hal yang sama. Kami tidak akan bisa tanpa adanya pria dalam kehidupan kami. Tidakkah alam adil? Kita saling membutuhkan, tapi kalian malah merendahkan salah satunya dan menjadi sangat sombong. Jujur saja aku kecewa padamu hari ini." Mikoto berjalan meninggalkan Fugaku yang terhanyut oleh pikirannya sendiri.

Lama sekali Fugaku terdiam setelah kepergian sang isteri. Mencerna tiap kata yang terlontar. Benarkah jika selama ini ia salah? Isterinya yang begitu lembut dan sangat menghormatinya terlihat begitu murka.

Geram yang Kabuto rasa kala melihat isterinya terlihat begitu akrab dan lebih nyaman bersama pria lain, terlebih lagi itu adalah adik bungsunya.

"Kau." Desis Kabuto kala menghampiri Naruto yang masih nyaman di singgasana baringnya. Naruto meninggikan sebelah alis. "Kau seorang ratu dan berlaku seperti wanita murahan dan lagi kau bermain bersama adikku."

Wajah Naruto memerah menahan marah. "Lancang." Desis Naruto. "Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri yang mengotori sahabatku."

Lisan Kabuto terkatup. Ia merasakan emosi Naruto yang ketara. Sasuke bahkan bisa merasakannya juga.

"Ingat kesalahan fatal ini Kabuto. Aku tahu kau tidak akan merasa bersalah karenanya tapi akan ku buat kau merasa terancam olehku."

Setelah itu Kabuto tidak lagi berani menegur Naruto.

Fugaku yang tlah sembuh hanya bisa memandangi dalam diam putera kesayangannya itu mondar - mandir di hadapannya.

"Jadi ayahanda tidak bisa melakukan apapun?" Fugaku hanya diam tak bersuara. Membuat Kabuto semakin mengerang frustasi. Cemburu sudah jelas. "Lakukan sesuatu ayahanda. Untuk apa kau menikahkanku dengan Naruto bahkan aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya sama sekali. Dia bahkan bersikap lebih baik pada Sasuke." Adunya.

"Karena pernikahan ini merupakan sebuah kesalahan." Jawab Fugaku dengan nada frustasi.

"Hah?"

"Ya. Pernikahan kalian berdua adalah sebuah kesalahan." Ulangnya. "Kesalahan yang sudah aku buat."

"Maksudmu apa ayahanda?"

"Yang jelas saat ini aku sedang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa."

Seminggu berlalu. Kabuto sudah tidak pernah kembali ke pavilionnya bersama Naruto. Memilih waktu untuk bermain bersama jalang. Hal itu sama sekali tidak mengusik Naruto. Naruto tidak memiliki cinta ataupun belas kasih pada pria itu. Jadi Naruto sama sekali tidak memikirkannya. Belakangan ini pula Sasuke selalu menemaninya. Berlatih bersamanya dan melakukan hal hal menyenangkan seperti masa kecil mereka dahulu.

"Hebat juga kau bisa mengambil hati paman." Ujar Naruto dengan nada remeh. "Pangeran terlemah yang berhasil mengalahkan fir'aun terdahulu dan mengambil hatinya."

"Berhenti membicarakan hal yang memuakan itu." Sasuke memutar matanya malas. "Aku hanya melakukan hal sama persis seperti yang kau lakukan."

"Hah?" Naruto mereyit.

"Jika pria itu sangat memuja wanita cantik maka pria akan segan dengan pria kuat."

"Hanya dengan menjadi kuat?"

"Hn."

"Bahkan aku lebih kuat darimu. Jadi aku bisa mengalahkan paman?"

"Aku hanya sengajak kalah padamu Naruto."

"Omong kosong."

"Hn."

"Aku ini memang bisa mengalahkanmu dan kau itu kalah telak Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hn."

"ARRGGHHHH." Akhirnya Naruto mengamuk dan menjambak helai raven milik kesatrianya itu hingga empunya meringis kesakitan karena kekuatannya tidak di akui.

Dua bulan berlalu. Kerajaan dan rakyat mesir kian terpuruk. Masalah yang ada dalam masyarakat juga semakin parah kelaparan, wabah penyakit, dan kemiskinan. Hasil tani tak memiliki hasil. Sungai nil musim ini mengkeruh dan tidak layak guna.

Sudah sekitar dua minggu ini rakyat mengeluh dan marah tepat di depan gerbang istana. Menuntut kelayakan bagi mereka.

Tidak hanya masalah keterpurukan di masa pemerintahan Kabuto. Kabar mengenai kehamilan Hinata menyebar dengan luas. Hinata dengan lantang mengatakan jika ia tengah hamil anak dari Kabuto. Hinata malah mendapat cekalan, dan makian dari para pelayan istana lainnya. Mengatakan jika hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Namun makian itu mereda kala Naruto yang angkat bicara dengan kilatan murka di matanya.

Fugaku kembali jatuh sakit. Masalah yang di hadapi terlalu bertubi - tubi. Di tambah lagi Mikoto yang semakin murka karena kelakuan dari putera kedua suaminya itu. Mengatakan kalau selama ini dugaan yang pernah Mikoto katakan benar adanya mengenai Kabuto. Menegaskan jika Fugaku salah karena sudah memilih Kabuto sebagai penerusnya yang seharusnya itu di tempati oleh Itachi.

Anko ; salah satu selir Fugaku dan ibu dari Kabuto bersujud memohon ampun beserta puteranya pada Mikoto.

Di singgasana paroh Mikoto duduk dengan angkuh dengan tatapan murka yang ketara pada matanya.

"Maafkan putera bodoh hamba. Cabut saja nama rajanya dan beri pada yang berhak. Jika mesir sudah dalam keterpurukan seperti ini hanya membuat saya sebagai ibundanya malu."

"IBUNDA." Raung Kabuto tidak terima.

"Aku dan Fugaku sudah memberimu kesempatan berkali - kali selama ini Kabuto tidakkah kau sadar?" Kabuto terkesiap kala mendengar nada tinggi dari Mikoto. Sunggu wanita itu belum pernah mengekuarkan nada tinggi kecuali beliau benar - benar murka. Ya beliau sangat murka. "Mesir sudah terpuruk sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Kami memberimu kesempatan untuk menyetabilkan mesir selama sebulan. Nyatanya kau sama sekali tidak menyentuh pekerjaanmu sebagai fir'aun. Rasa percayaku sudah tidak ada lagi putera Anko. Tanpa perlu meminta izin dari suamiku aku menarik mahkotamu ah aku sudah memiliki hak. Karena aku sudah berunding dengan dewan kerajaan. Dengan ini aku yang akan menjadi fir'aun sementara. Selagi aku menemukan sosok pantas mengantikanku. Suamiku terlalu buta dalam menilai puteranya."

Anko bersujur berkali - kali tanda berterimakasih. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu menambah rasa malu lagi karena ulah puteranya.

Keesokan harinya Kabuto kembali menghadap kedepan paroh ; Mikoto. Kali ini ia Naruto bersamanya.

Keinginan Naruto untuk berpisah telah mutlak. Inilah alasan mengapa ia menghadap sang paroh beserta Kabuto.

"Saya sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas yang mulia."

"Saya menolak perpisahan ini."

Naruto memandang horor Kabuto. Rahangnya mengeras.

"Ketika saya menjadi fir'aun anda mau menjadi isteri saya dan saat saya terjatuh anda ingin berpisah?" Kabuto tersenyum miring mendapati para dewan mulai membincangi Naruto.

"Lalu apa yang harus saya lakukan kala pelayan pribadi saya hamil anak anda? Tetap bertahan bersama anda?"

Senyum Kabuto sontak luntur. Para dewan pun sekarang berbalik membicarakannya.

"Keputusan ada di tangan mu Naruto." Naruto sontak mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah Mikoto. "Wanita terbaik sepertimu di takdirkan untuk fir'aun. Aku menyetujuimu untuk berpisah dengan Kabuto."

Naruto tersenyum kemenangan. "Namun yang mulia."

"Hm?"

"Saya memutuskan tidak akan menjadi calon isteri firlaun kedepannya." Mikoto mereyit. "Karena saya berniat menjadi orang pilihan anda untuk menempati bangku kerajaan setelahnya." Mikoto tertawa renyah mendengarnya. Bukan karena menghina namun takjub.

"Saya bersumpah akan membuat mesir kembali sejahtera."

 ** _Bersambung..._**

 ** _Reviewnya dung~_**


	7. 6

Memiliki ambisi merupakkan hal yang bagus. Namun terlalu berambisi pula bukanlah hal yang baik.

Hinata selalu menceramahinya tentang itu dahulu. Sebelum ia menjadi sependiam sekarang. Jika bukan Naruto yang mengajaknya berbicara ia tidak akan berbicara. Dan kalau bukan Naruto yang menyuapinya makan ia pula tidak akan makan. Mengiris hati. Melihat sosok sahabat yang bahkan tidak memiliki gairah hidup lagi.

Hanya duduk di atas ranjang pavilion milik Naruto, menatap sudut ruangan.

"Hinata. Memerlukan sesuatu?" Mata Naruto selalu menyorot khawatir padanya. Wanti - wanti jika Hinata akan melakukan percobaan pembunuhan lagi. Hinata hanya menggeleng kecil.

"Hinata. Aku mengerti jika ini bukan kehamilan yang kau harapkan. Terlebih lagi pada pria yang sama sekali tidak kau inginkan." Naruto menggenggam lembut kedua tangan Hinata di atas selimut tebal hangatnya. "Ia tetaplah anakmu. Bayi yang tidak bersalah, yang tidak mengetahui apaun. Sosok anugrah yang akan bersamamu kelak. Jikalau ia lelaki pastilah ia akan menjagamu."

Perkataan Naruto menarik atensi Hinata. Butiran air mata sudah membasahi pipinya. "Bagaimana jika ia sama dengan pria itu Naruto. Apa yang harus aku lakukan."

Naruto menggeleng. Genggaman tangannya semakin mengerat. "Tidak akan. Kita pastikan tidak akan. Didik ia sebaik mungkin. Aku yang akan membantumu mendidiknya kelak." Sumpah Naruto. "Kau bisa bayangkan bayi kecil yang mungil dan lucu. Aku yakin ia pasti akan sangat mirip denganmu."

Senyuman terulas di wajah Hinata. Kepalanya mengangguk kecil. Bayangan membahagiakan ketika sikecil lahir yang mirip dengannya terbesit.

"Bersemangatlah. Kau harus kuat dan sehat demi dia. Dia yang akan melindungimu kelak."

Hinata mengangguk.

Gelap menyapa mesir. Dinginnya malam tidak menghalangi sosok Naruto tuk keluar dari Pavilion menuju sebuah tempat.

Tiap langkahnya para pelayan maupun prajurit membungkuk hormat. Dalam hati mereka tak luput dari kata - kata memuja atas kecantikan yang di miliki wanita itu.

Pavilion Fugaku. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan pintu besar di hadapannya. Para pengawal yang menjaga dengan penuh hormat membukanya untuk Naruto.

Di dalam sana. Sosok Fugaku dan Mikoto sudah duduk manis menunggunya.

Sebelum duduk Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk memberi hormat pada keduanya.

"Akhirnya datang juga. Aku pikir kau terlalu takut untuk menghadap padaku, Naruto." Mikoto memandang angkuh Naruto. Tidak ada niatan jahat. Ia hanya tengah menguji keseriusan keponakan kesayangannya ini.

"Maaf saja. Tidak ada kata takut di dalam kamus Uzumaki." Dengan lugas balas Naruto, membuat Mikoto tertawa di dalam hati.

Benar - benar puteri dari Kushina, batinya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bahas anakku?" Fugaku sama sekali tidak angkat bicara kali ini. Kontrol 100% dipegang oleh Mikoto.

"Bibi. Aku ingin menagih perjanjian dari paman."

Mikoto menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Perjanjian?" Naruto mengangguk. "Perjanjian apa itu hm?"

"Bibi tidak perlu berpura - pura tidak tahu. Aku yakin paman sudah mengatakan semuanya pada bibi. Benar - benar tipikal paman yang akan menceritakan semuanya padamu."

Mikoto tertawa renyah. Naruto memang paling tahu tabiat pamannya ini. Itu tandanya Mikoto tidak perlu berpura - pura bodoh.

"Baiklah - baiklah. Jika dilihat moodmu sekarang sedang tidak baik anakku." Angguk Mikoto. "Aku bukannya tidak percaya padamu. Hanya saja menjadikanmu fir'aun bukanlah hal yang mudah terlebih lagi karena krisis yang tengah dialami mesir saat ini." Naruto tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengerti pesoalan yang tengah di maksud Mikoto. "Para dewan. Belum tentu bisa menerimamu walau mereka telah takluk karna pesonamu."

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan."

"Rakyat." Jawabnya. "Kuncinya ada pada rakyat. Jadilah dewi mereka. Buat mereka bergantung padamu dan membuat mereka sendiri yang memberikan tahta itu padamu." Naruto terdiam. "Dengan kata kata lain. Aku akan memintamu mengerjakan pekerjaan raja tentu saja atas pengawasanku. Ambil hati rakyat dan para dewan itu dan Sasuke akan membantumu. Bagaimana?"

"Akan aku lakukan."

"Bagus."

"Ada lagi bibi."

"Hm? Apa itu?"

"Hinata... bagaimana dengan nasib Hinata? beserta kandungannya... jangan pura - pura buta mengenai kondisi Hinata yang sekarang.. ia yang direndahkan oleh penghuni istana lainnya."

"Ini pasti penyebab kenapa moodmu begitu buruk hari ini hm? Aku sudah memikirkan soal itu tiga hari ini." Mikoto menghela nafas. "Aku akan memberinya gelar bangsawan dan menjadikannya puteriku. Bagaimana?"

"B-bibi yakin soal itu? Bagaimana dengan paman?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Fugaku.

"Kami sudah membicarakan ini." Jawabnya di sertai anggukan.

"Kemudian aku akan menikahkannya dengan Kiba putera dari Kurenai, selir Fugaku." Ujar Mikoto.

"Tunggu? Kiba? Kenapa?"

"Sudah sejak lama aku memperhatikan jika Hinata dan Kiba itu begitu dekat hingga aku meyakini mereka memiliki sebuah ketertarikan. Jadi aku memutuskan bagaimana jika aku menikahkan mereka berdua?"

Puas? Naruto sangat puas. Sakking puasnya Naruto tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengulas sebuah senyuman. Mikoto dan Fugaku turut tersenyum merasakan aura bahagia Naruto yang ketara. Sungguh Naruto akan menjadi sosok paroh yang baik nantinya. Mengingat ia selalu mengutamakan orang lain ketimbang ego. Sosok ideal yang harus di jadikan pemimpin tanpa harus memandang apa agamanya, rasnya, golongannyan dan pula gendernya.

Walau yang menjadi masalah utama di mesir adalah mengenai gender. Itulah yang harus Naruto perjuangkan nantinya.

Hari ini Hinata tampak lebih bersemangat. Naruto tidak perlu turun tangan lagi dalam menyuapi sahabatnya. Ia sudah mau di layani oleh para pelayan.

Pengumuman dari paroh memang sangat mengejutkan. Mengangkat Hinata sebagai puterinya serta menikahkannya dengan Uchiha Kiba.

Menentang? Banyak yang menentang sebenarnya. Namun ketegasan dan kemutlakan Mikoto membuat mereka bungkam. Rasa iri membuat mereka menentang, Mikoto tahu itu.

Hinata berbahagia kala mendapat informasi bila paroh akan menikahkannya dengan pria yang ia cintai. Ada kegundahan dan keraguan dihatinya. Rasa takut bila Kiba tidak menyukainya. Menolak? Tidak mungkin menolak keinginan paroh. Di tambah lagi jika anak di dalam kandungannya ini buah dari pria lain.

Hinata tertunduk di kasurnya. Tak berani menatap Kiba yang sedari memandanginya.

"Apa yang kau cemaskan Hinata?"

Hinata diam seribu bahasa. Mengusap perut buncitnya. Takut melihat jawaban yang terpancar dalam manik milik Kiba.

Kiba menghela nafas. Ia menggenggam lembut tangan Hinata. "Kau tidak menyukaiku? Kau menolakku?" Sontak Hinata mendongak dan menggeleng cepat. Kiba terkekeh di buatnya. "Lalu apa yang membuatmu resah calon isteriku? Aku bukan Sasuke ataupun Itachi yang begitu peka. Yaa aku ini sedikit bodoh." Akunya pada Hinata.

"A-aku takut Kiba menolakku. Dan anak ini sama sekali bukan anakmu." Akunya.

Kiba tertawa renyah. "Jadi itu yang kau cemaskan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku mencintaimu." Genggaman tangannya semakin erat. "Aku sangat marah saat pria brengsek itu menyentuhmu. Aku emosi dan tidak terima. Apalah daya dulunya ia seorang fir'aun dan lagi dia kakakku. Aku tidak bisa apa - apa." Tampak sorot sedih di mata Kiba. "Aku sangat berterimakasih pada Naruto. Sangat - sangat berterinakasih."

Hinata tersenyum. Rasa cemasnya menguap entah kemana. Dengan lembut ia melepaskan genggaman Kiba dan membelai lembut pipi pemuda itu.

"Sebagai tanda berterimakasih haruslah kita mendukung dirinya." Kiba mengangguk. "Naruto akan naik menjadi Fir'aun bantulah ia naik dengan kekuasaanmu yang sekarang. Tentunya pula dengan kekuasaanku yang sekarang."

 ** _Bersambung..._**

 ** _Review?_**

 ** _buat suntikan semangat gitu.._**

 ** _kali aja ada yang mau ngasi saran juga.._**

 ** _aku balas review biasanya di kolom review juga ya~_**


	8. 7

Rencana paroh mulai Naruto laksanakan. Menjadi tangan kanan paroh Naruto di turunkan ke masyarakat mesir sebagai bantuan secara langsung.

Mesir masih terpuruk akibat ulah Kabuto yang kini sudah di kurung oleh Anko ibunya. Cukup ekstra usaha paroh yang sekarang untuk membangun mesir kembali. Bukan paroh yang akan turun secara langsung melainkan Naruto.

Di masa terpuruknya mesir Naruto akan datang menolong bak dewi. Tidakkah itu terdengar menyenangkan?

Kedatangan puteri Naruto di sambut meriah warga mesir. Begitu di puja karena kecantikannya yang memang bukanlah sebuah rahasia lagi. Di tambah kedatangannya yang bak pahlawan. Memberikan bantuan pangan yang Sasuke dapat dengan impor. Serta air yang benar - benar di manfaatkan dari sungai nil.

"Puja yang mulia." Mereka rakyat mesir bersujud di hadapan Naruto.

Tentunya Naruto tidak akan melakukan penolongan sekali saja. Ia tahu jika apa yang ia lakukan sekarang masih belum cukup.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri." Sasuke meletakan selimut di bahu Naruto. Membuat gadis itu sedikit terlonjak kaget karenanya.

"Sasuke?"

"Belakangan kau terlalu memforsir tenagamu. Beristirahatlah."

Naruto tersenyum manis. "Aku harus mengembalikan mesir seperti dulu." Jawabnya.

Sasuke mendengus. Ia menduduki dirinya tepat di samping Naruto.

Malam ini bintang di langit tampak lebih terang dari biasanya. berhamburan dan berkelip cantik. Hal yang sering mereka lakukan dari dulu saat masih kecil. Memandang indahnya bintang bersama.

"Aku tidak tahu kau masih sering melakukannya."

"Hm?"

"Menatap bintang."

"Sasuke. Bukankah kau melihatku di luar saat pertama kali kau kembali?"

Hening...

"Kebiasaan adalah sesuatu yang sangat sulit untuk di hilangkan." Jawab Naruto. "Menatap bintang membuatku merasa tenang. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Mata legamnya tertuju pada indahnya langit malam. "Seperti katamu. Kebiasaan sangat sulit untuk di hilangkan."

Naruto membentuk senyuman di bibirnya. "Kau hanya mengikutiku Uchiha." Naruto menyikut Sasuke.

"Tidak mantan Uchiha." Sasuke membalas sikutan Naruto.

Malam yang indah di negara mesir. Di penuhi oleh tawa bahagia dua insan.

Tidak sadar dengan sosok yang sedari tadi memperhatikan. Menatap mereka dengan senyuman lembut.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat adikmu tertawa seperti itu."

"Sama halnya dengan aku ibunda."

"Naruto. Memang gadis yang special. Ayahmu begitu tega memisahkan mereka berdua hanya karena ia begitu mencintai putera keduanya itu."

Semilir angin menerpa lembut wajah cantik yang sudah mulai menampakan keriput itu. Tertanam di hatinya untuk mempertahankan senyum dan tawa yang ada pafa puteranya. Mengenyampingkan segalanya untuk sementara, dan mulai menyusun rencana untuk menyatukan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Aku akan mengembalikan Naruto pada Sasuke."

"Tapi ibunda. Sada satu hal yang perlu ibunda pastikan terlebih dahulu."

Rakya begitu bekerja keras siang ini. Sudah seminggu mereka membangun sebua bumbungan untuk mebampung makanan dan air atas perintah Naruto. Bertujuan untuk menyimpan persediaan makanan bagi rakyat mesir nantinya bila terjadi krisis seperti ini lagi. Hal yang begitu cerdas hasil pemikiran Naruto. Para petinggi kerajaan salut karenanya. Namun mereka masih terlalu keras kepala dan masih belum menerima jika perempuan yang harus menjadi paroh mereka. Hingga sekarang kedudukan Mikoto masih begitu di tentang dan menuai pro dan kontra.

Dari ketinggian Naruto dan juga Mikoto memantau para rakyat yang bekerja keras membangun jaminan masa depan mereka. Tampak gurat lelah namun terpancar kuat semangat. Hal itu membuat Naruto tersenyum puas dan bangga. Di tebgah keterpurukan mereka rakyat mesir masih berusaha untuk bangkit.

"Bumbungannya akan selesai dalm beberapa tahun. Ini akan sangat berguna untuk kedepannya." Ujar Mikoto yang sedang duduk apik di singgasananya. Menikmati angin lembut hasil kipasan para pelayan di kedua sisinya.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku dengar dari Sasuke, kau terlalu memaksakan diri dan kurang beristirahat. Benarkah itu?"

"Jangan cemaskan aku bibi. Aku baik - baik saja." Jawabnya. "Yang terpenting saat ini adalah kesejahteraan rakyat mesir."

"Kesehatan pemimpinnya juga sangat di perlukan anakku. Siapa yang akan menjaga mesir jika pemimpinnya jatuh sakit? Jangan kau pikir karena kau seorang wanita hingga membuatmu harus bekerja begitu ekstra untuk membuktikannya pada merek anakku."

Pernyataan Mikoto menarik atensinya, membuat dirinya berbalik dan menatap langsung yangmulia. "Sayangnya mereka membuatku harus berfikir seperti itu. Aku akui."

Mikoto tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. "Tujukan hasil kerjamu yang brilian bukan dengan cara menyiksa diri seperti ini. Gunakanlah cara yang elegan untuk menunjukan jika kau pantas menjadi paroh. Hal itu yang dilakukan oleh paroh wanita terdahulu."

Naruto terdiam. Sedikit banyak ucapan Mikoto membuka pikirannya. Dengan kata lain, Naruto membangun mesir harus dengan caranya.

Senyum Naruto merekah. "Terimakasih bibi. Bibi yang terbaik."

Kondisi Mesir jauh lebih baik beberapa bulan kedepan. Proses pembangunan bumbungan masih di laksanakan. Masalah lama telah berhasil di atasi namun masalah baru siap untuk menyambut mereka.

Rahang Fugaku mengeras kala mendapat kabar buruk itu. Tidak hanya Fugaku yang mendadak emosi, Mikoto selaku Paroh pun di buat naik pitam.

"Apa maksudnya dengan Israel yang menyekap rakyat kita?" Fugaku menghempaskan tangannya di atas meja.

Sejak dulu hubungan antara Mesir dan Israel tidaklah baik. Perang dingin yang menyelimuti mereka tidak kunjung reda selama beberapa generasi.

"S-saya mendapat laporan dari warga yang melihatnya yangmulia." Jawab prajurit terbata.

"Tidak bisa dibiarkan." Desis Fugaku marah.

"Secara tidak langsung mereka mengumumkan perang pada kita." Timpal Mikoto. "Kita akan mengambil kembali rakyat kita."

"Aku yakin jika tidak hanya satu dua orang yang mereka culik dan sekap yangmulia." Saut Naruto yang mendapat anggukan dari tiap orang yang ada di sana. "Tentunya kita tidak hanya sembarang menyerbu. Kita memerlukan strategi yang akurat."

"Haruskah kita melakukan hal yang sama pada rakyat mereka?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto, Fugaku dan Mikoto menimang pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Aku pikir kita bisa melakukan pembalasan." Jawab Naruto.

Pada awalnya Naruto begitu di tentang keras oleh kedua orang tuanya untuk turun di medan perang kelak terutama oleh Minato. Pasal status dirinya yang seorang wanita serta alasan alasan lain yang membuat Naruto begitu geram.

"Dengarkan aku ayahanda. Aku ini tidan seperti wanita kebanyakan." Raungnya.

"Jangan membantah Uzumaki Naruto. Dengarkan perkataanku." Balas Minato. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa anak perempuannya ini begitu pembangkang dan tidak menerima kodratnya. "Aku belakangan ini membiarkanmu melakukan hal - hal aneh yang sudah masuk dalam pertentangan kodrat. Karena atas titah Fir'aun aku membiarkannya. Membiarkan mu untuk turun berperang? Tidak Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan supaya ayahanda percaya padaku?"

Minato diam. Ia hanya menggeleng meredam amarahnya.

"Aku akan melawan ayahanda kalau begitu." Minato tercengang dengan ucapan puterinya. "Jika aku berhasil mengalahkan dirimu ayahanda artinya aku boleh terjun kemedan perang."

"Jangan bodoh Naruto."

"Aku harap ayahanda tidak menahan diri padaku nanti. Karena aku tidak akan menahan diri untuk menghadapi ayahanda di hadapan ibunda kelak."

 ** _Bersambung..._**

 ** _Reviewnya gaes~_**


	9. 8

Lebih cepat dari angin, lebih melebihi cahaya, berita mengenai Naruto yang akan melawan ayahnya sendiri dalam bertarung menyebar dengan cepat. Kushina yang duduk apik di singgasana pavilionnya begitu gusar kala mendengar kabar buruk dari para pelayannya. Apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh dua orang kesayangannya itu?

Mentari bersinar sangat terik dibelahan bumi yang didominasi oleh gurun itu. Sosok pria paruh baya memandang sang anak penuh murka lain halnya dengan sang anak, begitu tenang.

Kushina duduk cemas di bangkunya. Hanya bisa berharap jika keduanya akan baik - baik saja. Berharap jika suaminya itu masih bisa berfikir jernih. Kushina bisa melihat raut emosi Minati yang menatap nyalang puterinya yang ada di depan sana. Sangat berharap jika Minato tidak akan sampai membunuh puteri sematawayangnya. Kalian tahu sendiri apa yang akan terjadi jika seseorang terlalu emosi?

Bukannya tidak ada usaha untuk melerai. Hanya saja keduanya terlalu keras kepala. Kushina menyerah.

Naruto menatap sang ibu dengan senyuman manisnya. Berusaha mengatakan jika semua akan baik - baik saja. Kushina hanya bisa mendesah berat.

Ini adalah permasalahan keluarga Uzumaki. Tidak ada yang bisa ikut campur ataupun menghalangi. Di sana, di barisan penonton, Sasuke hanya bisa berdiri sambil menatap cemas. Bagaimana pun juga, Minato adalah prajurit terbain yang di miliki oleh Mesir. Kekuatannya nyaris setara dengan saudaranya Fugaku.

"Jangan menahan diri ayahanda. Anggaplah ananda bukan puterimu. Anggaplah ananda hanya sesosok budak wanita pembangkang." Naruto menyulut emosi Minato. Berhasil? Tentu saja. Entah bagaimana bisa, Naruto selalu berhasil yang namanya menyulut emosi.

Minato menggeram. Sekuat tenaga ia mengibaskan pedang sungguhan itu kearah puterinya. Naruto berhasil menghalau namun sakking kuatnya membuat Naruto terpental kebelakang. Kushina memekik dari bangkunya begitu takut jika Naruto akan terkena pedang tajam itu.

"Kekeke ini dia." Kekeh Naruto dengan senyuman miringnya. "Bersiaplah ayahanda. Jangan lupa jika darah ibuku dan darahmu mengalir dalam tubuhku." Naruto memperingati.

Naruto berusaha bangkit. Tubuhnya masih terasa sakit karena terlempar namun ini masih belum apa - apa bagi Naruto. Sekarang adalah gilirannya berbalik menyerang.

Naruto memperbaiki kuda - kudanya. Ia mempererat genggamannya pada pedangnya. Sorot matanya menajam. Seketika aura di sekitarnya berubah.

Minato menaikan sebelah alisnya, merasa heran dengan perubahan puterinya. Di mata Minato, Naruto kini terlihat bagaikan rubah yang tengah berburu dan mengincar mangsanya. Tentu saja ia yang akan menjadi mangsa bagi sang rubah.

Pergerakan menyerang Naruto begitu cepat dan kuat. Minato kualahan di buatannya. Begitu gesit tiap tusukan yang diberikan Minato, namun pria paruh baya itu berhasil untuk menghindari walau kesulitan.

Tenaga Minato terkuras akibat menghindari serangan dari Naruto. Nafasnya terhengah, peluhnya sudah membanjiri tubuh serta wajah tampannya. Sedangkan Naruto masih berdiri tegak tampak tidak ngos - ngosan sama sekali. Minato memandang horror Naruto.

"Ananda akan mengakhiri ini dengan cepat. Maaf jika kelak ananda harus membuat ayahanda terluka dan tidak bisa ikut kemedan pertpuran nantinya. Itu adalah hukuman kepada orang yang sangat suka meremehkan kemampuan dari orang lain."

Gerakan Naruto begitu cepat, tak terbaca oleh indera penglihatan Minato. Membuatnya tidak sempat untuk mengelak dan mengakibatkan dirinya harus terkena serangan dari Naruto.

Kushina menjerit histeris begitu pula prajurit yang berada di bawah naungan Minato. Minato telah terduduk bersimbah darah akibat luka gores pedang Naruto.

Minato yang masih setengah sadar dan para prajurit memandang Naruto ngeri. Naruto yang seorang wanita mampu mengeluarkan aura bertarung yang sangat ketara. Kilatan matanya seolah mengatakan aku siap membunuh siapapun di medan perang. Tatapan yang dipancarkan oleh seorang prajurit sejati.

Ｏ（LYC）Ｏ

Minato baik - baik saja setelah bertarung dengan Naruto kemarin. Lukanya sudah di pulihkan oleh tabib istana. Benar saja ancaman puterinya itu. Ia mungkin tidak akan bisa untuk turun ke medan perang nantinya.

Mengenai Naruto, Minato selalu membuang pikirannya mengenai anak itu. Masih terlalu shock karena berhasil di kalahkan telak.

Kedatangan Kushina membuyarkan lamunannya. Sontak ia menoleh mantap sang isteri yang masih berdiri di pintu dengan membawa makanan di atas nampan.

"Kau sama keras kepalanya dengan Naruto." Ujar Kushina mendekat. Ia duduk di tepian ranjang dan meletakan makanan di atas nakas di samping ranjang. "Kalian sangat persis seharusnya kaulah yang paling mengerti Naruto."

"Dia seorang wanita Kushina. Aku hanya memintanya berperan layaknya wanita."

"Kau tahu suamiku. Sudah saatnya Mesir berubah. Membuang pikiran lama kalian mengenai kami yang hanya sebagai pelengkap. Berhenti memandang rendah kami."

"Aku tid-"

"Kau secara langsung melakukannya Minato." Kushina menatap suaminya kecewa. "Bahkan pada puterimu sendiri. Kau tidak merasakan jika Naruto begitu hebat? Terlebih lagi karena kecantikannya. Kemampuannya bahkan mampu melebihi pria. Suamiku, kau sudah pernah melawannya. Seharusnya kau paling tahu itu."

Minato terdiam. Yang dikatakan Kushina sangatlah benar. Apa yang sudah Minato lewatkan mengenai puterinya sendiri? Kenapa Naruto begitu berkembang pesat? Secara fisik bahkan kemapuannya. Yang jelas tanpa campur tangan dirinya selaku seorang ayah.

"Aku... Panggil Naruto. Suruh dia menghadap padaku." Titahnya.

Ｏ（LYC）Ｏ

Hening di antara mereka, Minato dan Naruto. Kushina duduk manis menemani sang suami. Mendengarkan dengan setia segala apa yang akan keduanya bicarakan.

"Ananda akan turun sesuai kesepakatan kita ayahanda."

Minato hanya menghela nafas. Senyum lembut terukir di wajah tampannya. "Pergilah anakku." Jawabnya.

Naruto mereyit, sedikit shock. Baru saja ia melihat ayahnya tersenyum? Ayahnya yang keras kepala tersenyum lembut? "A-ayahanda?"

"Pergilah nak. Tapi aku ingin kau kembali dengan selamat." Ujarnya. "Aku tidak ingin puteri kesayanganku.. yang sangat aku lindungi kembali dengan tubuh terbujur kaku. Tidur selamanya meninggalkan kami. Sebagai orang tua tentunya kami yang harus tidur lama terlebih dahulu."

Kepercayaan masyarakat mesir. Mereka yang telah mati bukanlah mati. Mereka hanya tertidur dengan waktu yang sangat lama. Itu sebabnya tubuh para Fir'aun di awetkan serta harta benda mereka di letakan di sisinya. Kalian bisa menyebutnya sebagai mummy.

"Ayahanda, ananda tangguh sama seperti ayahanda. Ananda akan kembali dengan selamat."

Senyum mengembang di wajah cantik Naruto. Izin telah ia dapat. Naruto bersumpah akan membawa kemenangan pada Mesir dengan tangannya sendiri. Senyumnya semakin mengembang kala mendapati sosok pria yang bersandar di tembok menunggu dirinya.

"Aku akan turun Sasuke." Jawabnya dengan nanda terdengar sangat bahagia.

Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku akan berada di belakangmu untuk membantumu, Naruto."

Ｏ（LYC）Ｏ

Israel positif menyatakan perang terhadap mesir. Mesir sudah sedikit pulih dari masa krisisnya berkat tangan Naruto. Tidak perlu terlalu cemas dengan perang yang akan terjadi. Naruto menjamin jika perang tidak akan membuat Mesir kembali terpuruk.

Masyarakat Mesir sepenuhnya mempercayai perkataan Naruto. Membuat mereka tidak terlalu cemas tentang perang yang tidak lama lagi akan terjadi.

Dimeja besar. Terpapar jelas peta rute perang. Mikoto mempercayakan Naruto sebagai tangan kanannya dan dirinya sebagai pemimpin perang. Sepenuhnya Mikoto mempercayakan tentang perang pada ponakannya itu. Awalnya beberapa dewan istana menentang mengenai keputusan Mikoto. Mereka yang begitu meremehkan kemampuan Naruto hingga akhirnya Mikoto meminta mereka yang memimpin perang. Mereka bungkam, tidak berani menyela lagi setelahnya.

Naruto membuat strategi di bantu oleh Itachi yang sudah tahu letak geografis gurun yang akan menjadi medan perang.

"Kita di untungkan dalam perang ini." Ujar Itachi. "Kita adalah penguasa gurun. Dengan strategi ini aku yakin kita akan menang."

"Aku dan Itachi-nii' sengaja menuntun mereka di sini demi keuntungan kita." Naruto dengan tongkatnya menunjuk sebuah lembah gurun di sana terdapat banyak pasir hisap dan tentunya Itachi mengetahui di mana saja letak perangkap ini. "Dari pada menggunakan terlalu banyak tenanga dalam perang dan memakan banyak korban. Aku lebih senang mengguna ini." Naruto menunjuk kepalanya.

Para jendral perang saling bertatapan. Naruto sangat brilian pikir mereka. Dimanapun itu, seorang pemimpin perang pasti akan selalu berfikir untuk mengurangi jumlah korban perang. Dan Naruto memikirkan itu. Perang yang Naruto rancang tidak egois dan sangat cerdas. Dalam hati mereka, mereka memutuskan untuk patuh dan mulai mengikuti sosok yang wanita yang luar biasa itu.

"Selain itu. Aku dan puteri Naruto memutuskan untuk berperang di tempat yang sangat jauh dari permukiman penduduk."

"Benar. Aku harap kalian dengan senang hati menempuh jarak yang jauh menuju medan perang. Kita akan menunggu mereka di sana. Tanamkan dalam hati dan pikiran kalian jika kita akan kembali dengan kemenangan."

"YAAAA." Jawab para jenral perang serempak.

Selesai rapat mereka. Sekeluarnya Naruto, ia langsung di hadang oleh seseorang.

"Naruto. Izinkan kami untun ikut turun berperang bersamamu." Tukas gadis berambut merah penuh keyakinan.

"Kami akan merasa sangat terhornat bila bisa satu medan dengan wanita sehebat dan berkharisma sepertimu." Sambung yang berambut pirang.

"Kalian yakin, Shion, Karin?. Kalian itu seorang puteri yang langsung dari fir'aun?" Naruto menguji mereka.

"Sangat yakin. Menurut kami, sudah waktunya Mesir mengalami perubahan. Membuang pemikiran kolot mengenai wanita yang selalu di anggap lemah." Jawab Karin lantang. "Aku sudah lama diam - diam berlatih tarung tanpa di ketahui oleh siapapun."

"Waah. Mengejutkan sekali puteri Karin." Naruto terkekeh. Entah kenapa rasanya bangga sekali pada sosok wanita yang masih keturunan Uzumaki itu.

"A-aku belum pernah bertarung. Tapi aku mohon ajari aku.. a-aku ingin ikut turun ke medan merang." Ucap Shion.

"Kalian siap jika harus mengorbankan nyawan? Kalian tahu jika perang bukanlah main main."

"Kami sadar Naruto. Kau meremehkan kami? Kau sendiri tidak ingin diremehkan." Sinis Karin.

Naruto terkekeh. "Baiklah. Kita akan berlatih ekstra sebelum perang."

"H-huh?" Karin dan Shion merenyit. Mengira tidak akan di terima.

"Kalian boleh turun ke medan perang. Tadi aku hanya menguji kalian." Mereka tersenyum lebar. Tampak gurat bahagia yang ketara di wajah mereka. "Mari berjuang bersama. Atas nama wanita Mesir."

"YOSHHH."

 ** _Bersambung..._**

 ** _Review?_**


	10. 9

Tidak hanya negara bagian belahan bumi yang lain yang mempercayai prihal sihir. Mesir pun mempercayai adanya hal itu. Terbukti dari bertebarannya penyihir serta book of Thoth. Buku ini merupakan buku mantra yang awalnya dimiliki oleh dewa mesir.

Penggunaan sihir pula tidak luput dari tak - tik perang yang disusun oleh Itachi dan juga Naruto.

"Yakin ingin menggunakan dia dalam pertempuran nanti puteri, Naruto? Dia bukanlah tipe penyihir yang bisa di ajak bekerja sama." Kata Itachi di seperjalanan mereka menempuh gurun pasir untuk menemukan salah satu penyihir terkenal yang ada di Mesir.

"Demi mesir. Dia akan melakukan negosiasi pangeran Itachi." Jawab Naruto.

Naruto begitu yakin dengan feelingnya saat ini. Tidan ada cara lain, Itachi hanya bisa mengikuti dan mempercayai Naruto.

Setibanya mereka di sebuah bangunan kecil tak terurus yang di yakini adalah tempat dari penyihir yang katanya sangat kuat. Tampak seperti bangunan kosong dan tidak meyakinkan jika itu merupakan kediaman seorang penyihir.

"Ini tempatnya?" Itachi melirik Naruto. Gurat tidak yakin sangat ketara di wajahnya.

"Sepertinya begitu. Aura di sini terasa tidak nyaman."

Itachi juga merasakan hal yang sama sebenarnya. Hanya saja Itachi mengabaikan perasaan itu.

"Ayo masuk."

Itachi mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Naruto. Hendak Naruto menyentuh pintu, pintu itu tiba - tiba saja terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pria berambut panjang. Dengan seringian pria itu menyambut kedatangan bangsawan Mesir itu. "Aku tahu maksud kedatangan kalian kemari." Katanya.

ー

ー

ー

Naruto terkagum. Pantas saja jika beliau di katakan sakti. Maksud kedatangan mereka di jabarkan secara rinci oleh pria itu.

Kini Naruto dan Itachi sudah berada di dalam duduk di sebuah sofa usang di dalam sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar serta agak gelap. Naruto dapat melihat pernak - pernik serta perabotan khas penyihir hingga matanya terpaku pada satu buku di atas sebuah meja berdekatan dengan bola kristal.

"Kau pemilik Book of Thoth."

"Oh.. anda juga mengetahui buku itu tuan puteri?" Katanya yang tengah duduk di hadapan Itachi dan Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku tahu."

Pria itu hanya tersenyum. "Jadi mari kita merencanakan kerja samanya."

Itachi terbelalak mendengar perkataan pria itu. Jika rumor yang beredar bahwa penyihir yang bernama Orochimaru itu merupakan penyihir yang sangat sulit diajak bekerja sama.

Dan lagi Orochimaru hanya tersenyum melihat raut terkejut Itachi. "Pemikiran mu memang benar. Aku tidak mudah menerima kerja sama. Tapi puteri Naruto, auranya begitu ketara. Aku merasakan sesuatu tentangnya sampai aku sendiri pun tidak tahu harus menjelaskannya bagaimana."

Mungkin Itachi harus merasa beruntung karena memiliki Naruto dan ikut serta bersama dirinya.

"Baiklah. Tanpa berpanjang lebar. Aku ingin kau menyihir musuh kami dan membantu kami membebaskan para rakyat yang di sekap." Naruto to the poin.

Ini salah satu hal yang Orochimaru sukai. Naruto yang begitu frontal dan to the poin. Hal itu menjadi nilai plus untuk Naruto di matanya.

"Baiklah. Sesuai keinginan anda yang mulia. Saya berada di belakang anda."

Naruto tersenyum puas mendengarnya. Bersyukur lah ia karena jalannya begitu di permudah.

ー

ー

ー

Kedatangan Naruto dan Itachi begitu di nanti para dewan dan juga rakyat. Menanti kabar yang akan mereka bawa pastinya.

"Jadi?" Tanya Mikoto pada dua orang yang tengah membungkuk penuh hormat padanya itu.

"Boleh aku katakan jika Ratu masa depan kita itu benar - benar luar biasa?" Kata Itachi yang membuat setiap orang yang ada di sana mengerutkan dahi. "Kami berhasil berkerja sama dengan Orochimaru. Orang yang pernah menolak kerja sama dengan fir'aun terdahulu kita."

Para dewan terbelalak sedangkan Mikoto menarik senyuman memandang keponakannya. "Sosok yang benar - benar di harapkan untuk menjadi fir'aun." Tukasnya sambil melirik para dewan hanya berdehem. "Dengan ini kita akan memenangkan perperangan dan membawa kembali rakyat kita."

Sorak - sorakan terdengar setelahnya. Dengan ini perang yang harus mereka hadapi sudah berada di depan mata. Kali ini tanpa memandang gender dan hal lainnya ; para wanita di bebaskan untuk turun ke medan perang atas keinginan Naruto serta persetujuan paroh.

Awal mula menghilangnya deskriminasi di Mesir. Awal cahaya yang akan menerangi kaum hawa. Berharap Hinata adalah gadis terakhir yang menjadi korban ketidak adilan di tanah air. Wanita pantas mendapatkan perlindungan, siapa pun dia.

Ｏ（LYC）Ｏ

Di hamparan gurun luas. Ribuan barisan pasukan sudah berbaris menanti kedatangan musuh yang sudah di pancing menuju medan. Sekitar 5 penyihir sudah bersiap di lokasi masing - masing membantu dalam kelancaran perang mereka.

Lalu Naruto ; gadis itu berdiri dengan anggun serta gagahnya di depan para ribuan pasukan. Di kanannya Sasuke, Itachi dan Shion kemudian di Kirinya Kiba dan juga Karin. Dan jauh di belakang sana pasukan yang di pimpin paroh dan juga Fugaku mendukung kepastian kemenangan yang akan mereka raih.

"Puteri Naruto. Pasukan musuh sudah mulai terlihat." Pekik salah satu prajurit yang bertugas memantau.

"Bersiaplah kalian. Yang kita nanti sudah di depan mata. ATAS NAMA DEWA AMUN."

"ATAS NAMA DEWA AMUN." Jawab pasukan serentak.

 ** _Bersambung..._**

 ** _Review?_**


	11. 10

Bala tentara berlari menurini bukit pasir. Sesuai intruksi Naruto sebelumnya agar menghindari tiap pasir hisap yang sudah di pastikan lokasinya. Memancing musuh agar masuk dan terperangkap masuk kedalam pasir mematikan itu.

Rencana awal berhasil. Banyak korban pihak musuh yang berjatuhan karena perangkap. Namun tentu saja cara yang sama tidak akan efektif untuk kedua kalinya.

Menggunakan sihir. Sebelum perang di mulai para penyihir sudah merafalkan mantera untuk menjami kemenangan mesir. Naruto menyerahkan prihal itu langsung kepada Orochimaru. Naruto sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara kerja Book of Thoth. Menyerahkan segenap kepercayaannya pada Orochimaru menjadi jalan yang ia pilih.

Pertarungan yang sengit. Tidak hanya mengandalkan prajurit, Naruto secara langsung turun untuk mengibas musuh. Menjatuhkan tiap musuh yang berada di sekitarnya. Naruto sebagai seorang wanita memiliki kemampuan luar biasa di medan perang. Para prajurit yang lain serta petinggi merasa terkagum akan kemampuannya.

"Jaga fokus mu pangeran Sasuke." Berdiri saling membelakangi melindungi satu sama lain di tengah pertempuran.

"Ini pertama kalinya."

"Kau ikut perang?"

"Tidak. Melihat wanita terjun di medan perang."

Naruto tersenyum miring. "Tentu saja. Aku pastikan untuk mengurangi korban jiwa."

Panah melesat laju kearah Naruto, namun dengan gesit Sasuke mengaiskannya dengan pedang. "Jangan paksakan dirimu Naruto."

Naruto mendengus. Rasanya ia masih di anggap sebagai wanita yang sangat lemah. Namun sesungguhnya Naruto salah mengartikan maksud dari perkataan Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke hanya mengkhawatirkan kondisi Naruto.

Naruto terbelalak melihat siapa sosok yang datang. Dengan tubuh terbalut perban dengan kondisi badan siap untuk tempur.

"Ayahanda!?" Pekin Naruto.

Minato hanya tersenyum. Memandangi puterinya penuh rasa bangga. Wanita pertama yang menginjakan kaki di medan perang. Sebagai pemimpin pula. Secara langsung Naruto sudah berhasil menunjukan kepala Minato jika dia memang mampu.

"Apa yang ayahanda lakukan di sini?" Masih dalam kondisi bertarung. Mengibaskan bilah pedangnya pada musuh. Walau dalam kondisi berbicara pun tidak mengurangi konsentrasinya.

"Kau dan ibumu turun kemedan perang, kepala keluarga macam apa aku ini jika hanya berbaring di kasur." Minato ikut mengibaskan tombaknya. Membuat tumbang tiap musuh yang berada di dekatnya walau dalam kondisi yang belum pulih. Jendral perang memang sangat mengagumkan.

Naruto tidak saggup berkata. Minato sudah terlanjur berada disini. Tidak mungkin Naruto akan menyuruhnya kembali.

Naruto hanya bisa berharap atas ayahnya dan seluruh orang berharganya yang terjun di perang ini. Sebagai manusia tentu Naruto tidak bisa memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi kelak.

Semoga kalian tidak lupa jika perang itu selalu mendatangkan hal yang mengerikan.

 ** _Bersambung..._**

 ** _Review?_**


	12. 11

Dunia hanyalah sebuah panggung, sebuah panggung yang amat besar dan penuh akan keinginan serta ambisi dari orang - orang di dalamnya. Darah mengalir dari seutas benang kehidupan. Perang, selalu menjadi solusi bagi manusia sejak dahulu kala. Pertumpahan darah di anggap sebagai jalan keluar. Tanpa memperdulikan dampak diujung kelak.

Katanya, perang mampu menggapai keinginan, mampu mencapai harapan. Nyatanya perang hanya sebuah obsesi dan ego saja.

Menyesal kini yang di rasa wanita itu. Uzumaki Naruto di tengah medan perang berdiri seorang diri di banjiri oleh darah. Tiada yang menang atau kalah. Hanya terjadi pertumpahan darah dan banyaknya jiwa yang menjadi korban. Di pihak Mesir ataupun yahudi. Pedang masih menjadi penopang tubuhnya agar tetap tegak.

"Aku salah kali ini. Maafkan aku." Terucap lirih dari bibir ranum wanita cantik itu. Biarpun luar biasa hebat, Naruto tetaplah hanya seorang manusia biasa.

Tubuhnya sudah begitu lelah. Namun ia harus berjalan, mencari seorang di tumpukan mayat. Mengais - ngaiskan tubuh tak bernyawa itu.

"Sasuke.. Sasuke.. Sasuke.. dimana? Sasuke di mana? Jawab aku. " Panggilnya lirih. Berharap jika pemuda itu akan menjawab panggilannya.

Berjalan kesana kemari mencari pemuda yang sejak dulu sudah bersamanya. Memenuhi rongga kepalanya dan selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman. Namun Naruto sama sekali belum tahu apa nama perasaan itu. Isi kepalanya hanyalah kejayaan wanita dan memperjuangkan hak kaumnya.

Kakinya mendadak lemas ketika melihat siapa yang terbaring di depan sana. Tubuhnya penuh dengan luka sayatan. Bergegas ia melangkah kesana. Duduk bersimpuh mendekat, merengkuh tubuhnya.

"Sasuke." Isaknya lirih. Tanpa sadar kristal bening itu sudah jatuh membasahi pipi pucat Sasuke. "Hiks ku mohon bangun Sasuke." Tangisnya. Banjir sudah pipi Naruto. Tak bisa menahan perih, dadanya begitu sesak saat melihat Sasuke terbaring tidak sadarkan diri.

Tiba - tiba pipinya terasa hangat. Sebuah tangan besar menangkup pipinya. Menghapus bekas air mata di sana.

"S-sasuke?" Bibir pucat itu berusaha tersenyum. "J-jangan banyak bergerak. Sasuke terlalu banyak kehilangan darah." Titahnya. Naruto menyobek rok bagian bawahnya kemudian membalutkannya ke tubuh Sasuke untuk menghambat keluarnya darah lebih banyak lagi.

Air mata Naruto masih enggan untuk berhenti. Membuat Sasuke kembali mengusap lembut pipi wanita itu. "J-ja ngan me nangis. A ku baik baik saja." Pintanya lirih.

"T-tapi Sasuke."

"A ku ba ik ba ik sa ja. Ha nya ke hilangan banyak da rah." Naruto mengangguk paham.

"Puteri Naruto? Ah syukurlah anda masih hidup." Orochimaru berjalan mendekat dengan membopong seorang pemuda di sana.

"Orochimaru, Pangeran Itachi?"

"Syukurlah." Lirih Itachi ketika melihat Naruto dan adik bungsunya selamat.

"Dimana Kiba?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ayo kita bertemu dengan semuanya. Mereka menunggumu."

ー

ー

ー

Hanya bisa meneteskan air mata. Sebuah keajaiban jika masih banyak pula yang selamat. "Kiba, Paman, Bibi, Karin, Shion dan yang lain. Syukurlah~

ーkalian selamat."

"Yo puteri Naruto."

"Sepertinya kita memenangkan perang."

Naruto terharu. Namun sayangnya satu nyawa berharga telah hilang di medan perang. Sang ayah, Uzumaki Minato.

Ｏ（LYC）Ｏ

1 tahun berlalu.

Tidak ada manusia yang bisa menebak takdir. Kapan mereka akan bertemu jodoh mereka, kapan mereka akan terkena musibah dan kapan mereka akan mati.

Hidup bagaikan benang tipis yang sewaktu - waktu bisa putus. Walaupun begitu, benang takdirlah yang selalu menuntun manusia pada jalannya. Jalan yang seharusnya mereka lalui.

Banyak hal yang Naruto pelajari dari perang setahun yang lalu. Mulai dari ketidak berguaannya perang hingga berartinya nyawa.

Naruto menyesal. Jika ia bisa mengulang waktu, ia akan memilih untuk bernegoisasi waktu itu.

Berdiri tepat di depan piramida tempat sang ayah beristirahat dengan tenang. Dadanya selalu sesak setiap berdiri di sana. Membayangkan jika sang ayah sudah tidak bersama dengannya lagi. Tidur untuk selamanya.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang pada ayahanda jika ayahanda tidak bisa mengikuti perang nantinya. Luka yang ayahanda dapat setelah melawan ananda cukup fatal. Kenapa ayahanda tidak mendengarkan?"

"Tentu saja karena beliau sangat mencemaskan puteri cantiknya."

Sontak Naruto berbalik. "Sasuke?"

"Setelah apa yang kau capai kau menolak menjadi fir'aun puteri Naruto?" Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"A-aku.. tidak bisa menerimanya." Naruto menggeleng dengan senyum getir. "Aku merasa tidak pantas. Aku merasa gagal. Ayahanda memang benar jika aku hanya seorang wanita. Tidak seharusnya melanggar kodratku."

Sasuke menghela nafas dalam. Ia menangkup dalam wajah Naruto. Menatap lekat mata seindah langitnya. "Kau hebat Naruto. Kau luar biasa. Perang memang selalu menumpahkan darah dan itu bukan salahmu. Sepanjang sejarah Mesir perang yang kau pimpin sangatlah gemilang. Di hitung dari banyaknya prajurit dan bangsawan yang selamat ketika perang dan kembalinya beberapa rakyat yang di sekap. Kita berjaya Naruto."

Naruto terkekeh. "Waw Uchiha Sasuke. Itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah kau ucapkan."

"Aku harus menyadarkan Uzumaki Naruto yang mulai pesimis."

"Terimakasih. Kau membangkitkan semangatku." Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang masih berada di kedua pipinya.

Walau sudah bersimbah darah, tangan itu masih saja terasa hangat dan nyaman. Dan selalu meneangkannya.

"Aku. Memiliki satu permintaan. Bisa Sasuke mengabulkannya?"

"Hn."

"Teruslah bersamaku selamanya."

Sasuke merengkuh tubuh Naruto. Mendekapnya dalam pelukan yang hangat. "Aku akan mengabulkannya." Senyum lembut itu terlukis di wajah pucatnya. Benang takdir sudah berkata jika wanita ini takdirkan untuk selalu bersamanya. Jikala pun tidak? Sasuke tetap akan memaksakan keinginannya, akan tetap menjadikan wanita itu sebagai miliknya. Menentang benang takdir. Bersyukurlah karena Sasuke tidak perlu melakukan hal itu.

 ** _Bersambung..._**

 ** _Review?_**


	13. 12

8 tahun berlalu.

"Beri hormat untuk yang mulia fir'aun."

Seluruh orang yang ada di istana bersujud kala seorang wanita menapaki kakinya menuju singgasana. Dengan anggunnya ia berbalik dan duduk di sana menatap dengan citra agung kearah rakyat yang bersujud.

"Katakan. Keinginan kalian yang ingin aku kabulkan."

Paroh Uchiha Naruto menjadi sejara gemilang di mesir. Paroh yang membawa kejayaan serta begitu bijaksana. Tidak ada lagi diskriminasi yang terjadi pada para wanita.

Bocah kecil di sana, memandang penuh kagum wanita itu. Tatapan mata yang ketara mengatakan suatu saat ia akan menjadi sepertinya.

"Ibunda sangat mengagumkan, Neji nii-sama." Mata legami itu menatap kearah lavender yang menatapnya lembut.

"Tentu saja. Ibunda ku bilang yang mulia Naruto sangatlah luar biasa, Pangeran Menma."

"Besar nanti aku akan menjadi seperti ibunda." Ucapnya penuh semangat.

"Tentu. Pangeran Menma harus menjadi fir'aun yang bijaksana seperti beliau."

"Pangeran Menma, Neji. Apa yang kalian lakukan di sana? Ayo kembali ke tenda. Makan siang sudah siap. Yang mulia fir'aun akan menyusul kelak."

"Woh Bibi Hinata/ibunda." Jawab mereka serentak.

ー

ー

ー

"Kerja bagus Naruto." Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto penuh kasih sayang saat Naruto tiba memasuki tendanya.

Naruto tersenyum lembut. Menikmati afeksi yang mengalir pada keningnya. Menimbulkan rasa nyaman dan juga hangat di hatinya.

"Ibunda ibunda... ibunda sangat luar biasa." Menma bocah itu menghambur kepelukan sang ibu.

"Hm benarkah?"

"Hm." Bocah itu mengangguk antusisan.

"Neji pasti kerepotan saat menjaga Menma." Naruto memeluknya erat sambil menggendongnya. Menatap bocah yang berbeda usia 3 tahun dari anaknya.

"Tidak yang mulia." Jawabnya penuh hormat.

Neji adalah sosok yang menjadi didikan Naruto. Sejak ia masih termata kecil. Naruto mendidiknya sebagai kesatria dan juga seorang pria. Tentunya menjadi pria yang bisa menghargai ibu mereka. Dan Neji sangatlah masuk pengajar, Naruto bersyukur akan hal itu.

Ｏ（LYC）Ｏ

"Yang mulia fir'aun pangeran Sasuke." Karin membungkuk horman dengan sembilah pedang yang tertancap kokoh. "Pasukan wanita telah berhasil membawa kembali rakyat yang di tahan. Ada sedikit kecekcokan namun pengembalian tetap berakhir dengan damai."

Naruto mengangguk penuh bangga. "Kerja bagus Jendral Karin. Aku tidak salah mempercayakan pasukan wanita padamu."

Mata Karin berbinar mendengar pujian Naruto. "Terimakasih yangmulia."

"Kau boleh pergi."

Karin bangkit kemudian membungkuk dan meninggalkan ruangan singgasana.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras, Sayang." Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

"Terimakasih untukmu karena selalu berada di sampingku selama ini."

Sasuke membungkuk di hadapan Naruto yang masih duduk dengan anggun di singgasananya. Menyambut tangannya dan mengecupnya. "Sejak hari itu di hadapan piramida paman Minato aku sudah bersumpah akan selalu bersamamu... ah tidak mungkin sejak aku masih kecil."

"Huh?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Tidak perlu kau pikirkan. Aku akan selalu bersamamu, sampai kita tidur di satu piramida yang sama."

Naruto terkekeh. "Terdengar mengerikan. Aku masih belum mau tidur dattebayo. Masih banyak yang harus kita lakukan untuk mesir."

"Ooh dengar itu. Sudah lama sekali tidak mendengar 'dattebayo'mu itu."

"Kau meledekku Uchiha? Itu artinya aku sedang sangat bahagia dattebayo."

"Kurasa kau lupa. Kalau kau itu juga Uchiha, Uchiha."

"GAAHH... Kenapa aku mendapatkan suami yang sanga menyebalkan dattebayo."

"Hn."

"JANGAN MENGAKHIRI PERTENGKARAN DENGAN HN MU ITU, TEME." Jitak.

"ARGGHH."

 _ **Tamat...**_

 _ **review?**_


End file.
